American Kid
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: America's Most Wanted was the first major tag team in TNA Impact . But , when a tragedy takes place in the early forming of the team , " Wildcat " Chris Harris left the team and Impact all together in search of his missing daughter Grace whom he hasn ' t seen since her birth . Will he find Grace and who is the American Kid ? * CONTAIN SOME CHILD ABUSE *
1. Prologue: The Missing Kid

American Kid

Prologue : The Missing Kid

_Disclaimer : I do not own America ' s Most Wanted or any other TNA Superstar . I do own Grace . _

_A / N : This story will be mostly in either James Storm , Chris Harris , or Grace ' s point of view . I also don ' t want anyone offended by a missing child story . So , please if you guys don ' t like this sort of thing don ' t hate . I had an idea what if there was some different reason for AMW splitting up . _

**Storm ' s P . O . V . - April 13th , 2007**

" Are you sure you want to leave now , Chris ? " I asked my long time partner and friend .

Chris Harris and I have been together for seven long years as America ' s Most Wanted , the first major team to be apart of TNA Impact Wrestling . We ' ve both have experienced a lot of high points and low points in our career . The high points being apart of TNA and winning tag team gold . The low points , well lets just say we or Chris has experienced the worst kinds of low points not in TNA , but in real life .

" Yes , James , I have to do this . I ' m sorry if I am breaking apart this family and team by leaving , but it just seems right to me . And maybe I will find her . " Chris Harris said , he was looking out at the rain . It was a dreary and miserably day , perfect for the sobering mood we both were in . Just like back then when Chris ' s world was crushed .

I can still remember the day when Chris came and told me , he and his late wife , Aubrey was pregnant with their first child . Both of them were so happy , but when the baby girl came something horrible happened . Chris called and told me there had been a security problem at the hospital in Fort Wright and someone unknown kidnapped his daughter , Grace . He and Aubrey were heartbroken hearted , Chris tried everything to locate their missing child and nothing so far . She would be five now , but there was really no telling if she was still alive or if she was still in the states .

Even worse , two years after Grace was taken , Aubrey died of cancer and that crushed Chris ' s world even more . But , because of a promise he made to Aubrey to never stop looking for their missing daughter , Chris never gave up . But , the search is definitely killing him , but I won ' t tell him that . It would only make it worse on him . Chris is my best friend and I have to support his decisions and be there for him through thick and thin . He has hope and maybe that will bring Grace back to the Wildcat .

" You will find her , Chris , and if you need anyone to talk to or help you search . You know where to find me , Cat . Just take care of yourself in the process . " I looked towards the sky praying for a miracle .

" Thanks Storm , you have always been here for me . But , you know I am not the only one to leave TNA . Andy and Chase have already left and doing the Indies thing . " Chris said .

" Yeah , so , what are you going to do , join them ? " I asked him .

" Don ' t know yet . I guess I will just see where the road takes me . I hope it will lead me to my daughter though . Well daylights a wasten , I better get going . See ya around Cowboy . Don ' t let Jarrett go crazy while I ' m away man . " Chris chuckled at the last thought .

" Jarrett won ' t go crazy , but I might . Well at least I have Jackie , Roode , and Styles to help me though it . So , we ' re not totally hopeless and as long as I got my beer , I will be just fine . But , uhm , I am going to miss my buddy . Wildcat , just remember that if you ever decide to come back home , it ' s still here man . AMW is For Real . " I smiled at the last part even though a tear came down my face . I don ' t usually cry and I promised myself I wouldn ' t cry now . Damn it .

" AMW is For Real and We are Forever Brothers . " Chris smiled putting an arm around my shoulders .

We shared a man hug and I watched as Chris got into his car and rode off up the road .

**Harris ' s P . O . V .**

I hate leaving Storm like this , but I have to . All day , everyday its all I think about . She is all I think about . Grace , my baby girl , I had you in my arms for a few , short moments of your life and you were taken away from me . Why ? Why did it all have to go wrong ? Even worse after that cancer took your mother from me . Did I do something so horrible in some previous life that I am cursed by karma to have everyone I love taken away from me ? I would give anything to know and to find Grace again . I promised Aubrey I would find our daughter and I am going to keep my promise .


	2. The Truth

Chapter 1 : The Truth

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or any other TNA wrestler past or present . I only own Grace . _

**5 years later - Oct 20th , 2012**

**Grace ' s P . O . V.**

It is such a pretty day out , fresh sunshine and the smell of flowers .

" Grace ! " My father called my name in his normally , loud , angry voice .

" Oh no . I am getting another beating for being outside when I am not suppose to . I don ' t get it , why am I getting beat by someone who is suppose to take care of me . Its like I can ' t do nothing right . " I whispered to myself . That was the only person I could talk to was myself , because I don ' t yell back at myself . I don ' t have any friends in this stupid place , either .

" Grace ! What have I told you about coming outside without my permission ? " My father growled behind me .

" Not to . " I said to him and saw his angry look .

" Well , looks like someone is getting punished . Come on . " My father grabbed me by my arm roughly and pulled me to the basement .

" Father , please don ' t . No , not the basement . " I was afraid to go into the basement because awful stuff happened to me down there .

" Get those clothes off . Now ! " My father screamed the last part when we got to the basement . I did as I was told until I was complete naked infront of him .

I watched as he walked around me inspecting my already torn up body . I was nothing , but skin and bones because of eating nothing but bread and tomato , soup broth . I had marks from the previous beatings this man had given me . The marks eventually went away , because he never wanted me to have scars . He always told me he was preparing me for something , but never told me what . I was a smart kid and usually figured out things for myself . I already knew how to pick a lock and break out of certain spaces . But , even if I did break out of this place where would I go ? I watched as my father reached for the strap .

" Bend over the table , " He said and I did as he told me .

Soon I was feeling my father beating me with the strap . I held my ground and bit my lip . One thing was for certain . I was a tough kid . I wasn ' t allowed to scream when my father strapped me , because of people hearing me . He didn ' t care about crying , because he never cared about me . I always felt deep down in me that he wasn ' t my real father . He never allowed me to call him daddy , I don ' t look anything like him , and just the way he treats me , but I would never ask such questions . I wasn ' t allowed to ask questions .

" Now , you are going to stay down here until you start obeying me . Do you understand ? " My father growled .

" Yes , sir . I understand . " I said to him as he walked back up the stairs and locked the basement door .

I pulled my clothes back on and paced the room .

" Why ? Why do I have to live like this ? There has to be more for me ? This can ' t be my real home ? " I asked myself more questions . Then I heard the phone ring . I quietly walked up the stairs and stuck my ear to the door . I turned my tape record on I had hid in the corner of the room . I also had a video camera hid for eventual evidence . Like I said I am a smart kid .

" Yes , I understand . You will have Grace her eleventh birthday . I am glad its here , too . That brat has been nothing , but trouble since the day I got her from the hospital in Fort Wright , Kentucky . I bet her real parents wouldn ' t have raised this child the right way . Bad children need discipline and all children are bad , but this one is the worst . Or course , I will deliver her to you . She will be perfect for sex for my client and I am sure he will enjoy her . She is a pretty thing I will admit that . Her real father is that former TNA wrestler Chris Harris . " I had heard enough . So , I turned off the tape recorder and pulled it down . I also grabbed the video camera , he slipped up .

" So I ' m not his real daughter . Now I can get free . " I crept back down the stairs and went to the window in the basement and then I saw a glimmer from above the cabinent .

" What is that ? " I wondered . I pulled the chair over to the cabinent quietly and got up on the chair and pulled down a metal case .

" Wonder what ' s in it ? It ' s locked . " I couldn ' t open it . But , I would later . I went back to the window , picked the lock quietly with a bobby pin I keep in my hair , and pushed the window open . I pushed the case out first , then the tape and video recorder and finally me . Then I quietly let the window down .

I ran around the house to see where my father was and noticed his truck gone .

" This will be easy . He never locks the back door . " I whispered to myself and ran through the door and up the stairs to my room . I grabbed my book bag , stuffed my clothes and art stuff in the bag . Then I put the tape and video recorder in my bag , put the bag over my shoulders , grabbed the metal case and ran out the backdoor after grabbing food from the house for my trip and a map .

" I ' m free . " I sang as I cut across into the woods . I saw my father ' s truck going back towards the house . Once it was gone I ran and ran til I found the interstate and hid in the bushes while I picked the lock on the metal case .

" I am to good . " I said when I opened the case . I was shocked to see what was inside . There was information on my birth and records of where this guy had found me .

I brushed my hand over the name Chris Harris . That was all I had was the name of my father and Fort Wright , Kentucky where I was born . I had no money to get a bus ride . Maybe I could hitchhike . I looked at a picture of a man in the box and it had the name Chris Harris on the back of it . I closed the metal box once I had put the other stuff back in it .

" So , that is what my dad looks like . He looks just like me or I look just like him . " I thought as I saw my fake father ' s truck head back into town .

" He knows I ' m gone . " I figured as I looked through my bag for my art pad and markers . I wrote a sign saying Fort Wright , Kentucky . Then stuffed my markers back in my bag and put it back on my shoulders . I taped the picture I found on the inside cover of my art pad from the roll of tape out of my bag from my art stuff . Then I walked a little further carrying the metal box , until I was far enough away from my road so the mean man won ' t see me . Then I held my sign up , for a little while no one stopped and then a car with two guys in it stopped .

" Hey little girl , you need a ride ? " One of the guys said to her he had long , black hair , muscular and looked nice . The other guy was a blonde with the same length hair and muscular , he also looked nice .

" Uhm , yes , I am going to Fort Wright , Kentucky . " I said to him .

" I see that . Why is a little girl like you going to Fort Wright by herself instead of staying with her parents sweetheart ? " The blonde asked .

" Uhm , before I answer that can I get your names ? I don ' t want to be given my story out to strangers and if we introduced ourselves to each other then we won ' t be strangers anymore . " I explained not trying to be rude .

" Well , you are a smart kid . I ' m Andy Douglas and this is my friend Chase Stevens . We are wrestlers kid . I thought most kids watched wrestling in the south . " Andy said smiling at the girl ' s innocence .

" I ' m Grace , I am afraid I have never watched wrestling . In fact the first time I ever heard the term wrestler before was maybe an hour ago , when my fake father was talking to one of his business men on the phone . He told the man he was selling me for sex . " I shivered at the word . I watched as Andy looked at Chase who looked back at him .

" Grace are you in some kind of trouble ? " Chase asked .

" The man I ' ve been living with for as long as I can remember beats me badly and he has starved me with nothing but bread and tomato , soup broth . I always felt like he wasn ' t my real father and when he was on the phone today I heard him mention selling me and my father ' s name and that he was from Fort Wright , Kentucky and was some former TNA Impact Wrestler , whatever that is ? Please , help me , he is out looking for me now and I don ' t want him to find me . He may beat me worse for running away and taking this box . " I started panicking .

" Hey easy kid . Here get in . " Andy said getting out and opening the door for me .

" Thank you . " I grabbed the metal box throwing it into the back of the car and my bag . Then I got in with a sigh of relief . Andy got in and drove off .

" Okay kid you need to buckle the seatbelt . " Chase said and I did so .

" Thats for safety . Now you said your father worked for TNA Impact ? " Andy asked me .

" Yes , " I said .

" And that he is from Fort Wright ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , I did . The mean man said my father ' s name was Chris Harris . " When I said my father ' s name Andy slammed on brakes .

" What ? " Chase said he had the same surprised look on his face that Andy had .

" Chris Harris is the name of my father . Why ? " I cocked my head confused by the shocked looks on their faces .

" Hang on , kid . " Andy said pulling out a cell phone . He looked through it until he found the name James Storm . He knew Storm was wrestling close by and should know where his best friend was .

" What did you say your name was sweety ? " Chase asked .

" Grace . If you don ' t believe me , the facts are in the metal box I found in the man ' s basement . " I opened it showing them the records and pictures .

" Andy , this guy had been tracking Chris for months . " Chase said seeing the pictures of his friend .

" That ' s proof to me . But if we can get her to Storm , then we might find Chris . " Andy said as the phone rang .


	3. Finding Grace

Chapter 3 : Happy Reunion

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , The Naturals , or any other TNA star . I own Grace ._

**Grace ' s P . O . V .**

I woke to hear Andy talking to someone .

" No I need to get to the back of the arena . We are the Naturals and we came to visit some old friends of ours in Impact Wrestling . " Andy said to the man in the window .

" Okay , go ahead . " The man said and let Andy through without paying .

" What was that about ? " I asked .

" That was the parking guy . The wrestlers get to go through without paying for parking . " Chase explained .

" Okay , why are we here ? " I asked again .

" To find your dad ' s best friend , James Storm . Good thing the arena ain ' t crowded yet , Chase . " Andy looked at his friend .

" I agree , but what do we tell the wrestlers ? Especially , if its one that knows us , Andy ? " Chase asked .

" Tell them we are looking for Storm and here to watch the show . " Andy said .

" Sweetheart , when we get in stick to Andy and me , okay ? " Chase asked her .

" Okay , what about my stuff ? " I asked them .

" Andy ? " Chase asked .

" Bring it . We need Storm and your dad to hear and see everything on the tapes you have and see those papers you got , too . " Andy said .

" Okay . " I answered as Andy pulled into a parking spot .

" Alright , Grace , come with us . " Andy said as he got out and opened the door for me .

" Thank you , Andy . " I said smiling at my new friend . Chase and Andy had quickly become my first two friends . I shouldered my bag and grabbed the metal case .

We walked into the arena and to the locker room area .

" Andy Douglas , Chase Stevens , and a little girl . " Bobby Roode said coming to them .

" Hey , Roode . Which locker room is Storm ' s ? " Andy asked .

" Uhm , this way . So , you ' re looking for the Cowboy ? " Roode said .

" Yes , we are . " Chase answered .

" So , who might the kid be ? " Bobby asked looking at me .

" I ' m Grace , " I said to him .

" Well I ' m Bobby Roode , Grace . She ' s cute . " Roode said as he stopped infront of a door and knocked .

" Coming . " A guy with a cowboy hat stepped out .

" Hey Bobby . Andy , Chase , and Grace I take it ? I ' m James Storm little one . " The Cowboy crouched down to my level .

" Are you a cowboy ? " I asked .

" Yes , I am a Tennessee Cowboy , darlin . " He said . I laughed at him calling me darlin .

" What did I say ? " James asked .

" Nothing , your just funny and cool . " I knew he was friendly and that I could trust him .

" So , come in guys . What did you guys tell Bobby ? " Storm looked at the Naturals .

" Nothing . She just told him her name . " Andy said as they walked into the room to find Styles in the room .

" Hey , Naturals . Who is this ? " AJ asked .

" I ' m Grace . " I said .

" I ' m AJ Styles . " AJ looked at the Cowboy .

" Somebody , want to explain what is going on ? " Bobby looked at James , AJ , and the Naturals .

" I can explain . " I said .

" Grace , you don ' t have to . " Chase said .

" But , you said that James is my dad ' s best friend ? " I asked Chase .

" Yes , we did . " Chase answered .

" Do the rest of them know my dad ? " I asked looking at Andy .

" Yeah , they do . " Andy answered .

" Then what could it hurt telling them . If that man is looking for me , then I would rather tell my dad ' s friends instead of getting caught because I kept my mouth shut . Chris Harris is my dad and I am looking for him . " I said looking at James , Bobby , and AJ .

" I know . Andy already called and told me . AJ knows , too . He was standing there with me when Andy called . Sweetheart , your dad is coming for you . I already called him and he should be here soon . So , be patient , okay . " James said to me .

" Okay . " I smiled at him .

" Grace . Years ago when Chris told us about his daughter going missing and then left TNA to search for her , is this who he was talking about ? " Bobby asked looking at the child .

" Yes , Bobby . This is Grace Harris . I could tell that smile from anywhere . " James said .

" What smile ? " I asked .

" That smile you gave me . You look like your dad , Grace . Bobby , AJ , Naturals , Grace , until Chris gets here this does not leave this room . If the press gets this before Chris gets here , it won ' t be good . He should be here in a little while . But , keep low for now . " James said .

" Okay . " I said and the other four nodded yes .

" So , relax . " James said sitting in one of the chairs . No sooner had he sat down did a knock come at the door .

" I just sat down . " James got up and opened the door to see Chris .

" James , " Chris said .

" Before you go in let me explain . " James said before letting the Wildcat in .

" What happened ? " Chris asked .

" Nothing . AJ was standing with me when the Naturals called and Bobby I guess met them at the door and showed them where my locker room was . So , they know , but they are the only ones and I told them to keep it on a down low . " James said .

" No big deal . Where is Grace ? " Chris asked . James stood aside to let him in .

" Grace , there is someone here to see you . " James said as he walked in with the man in the picture .

" Are you ? Who I think you are ? " I asked looking at him like I was staring into a mirror . He looked just like me .

" Are you , Grace , by any chance ? " He asked me as he came over to me .

" Yes . Are you Chris Harris ? Are you my daddy ? " I looked him over . He had a ponytail , soft eyes , muscular - built , and tall figured . But , he seemed nice , even though he appeared to be quite tough . He reminded me of me , not just by the look , but by his facial expressions .

" Yes , I am . How old are you sweetheart ? " He asked .

" Ten . " I answered .

" Ten years old . It has been ten years since you were taken from me . " Chris said kneeling in front of me .

" Why didn ' t you come for me ? " I asked looking at him curiously .

" I tried . I tried looking for you . I have been everywhere searching and asking every police station between here and there , baby . I ' m sorry I didn ' t find you sooner , Grace . " Chris knew this was his daughter by the way she looked like him , with Aubrey ' s eyes .

" I don ' t care , you are here now . " I said putting my arms around him .

" I love you so much , but baby you need to tell me what has happened to you and everything . " Chris said to me . I looked at him and nodded my head yes .


	4. Happy Reunion

Chapter 3 : Happy Reunion

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , The Naturals , or any other TNA star . I own Grace ._

**Grace ' s P . O . V .**

I woke to hear Andy talking to someone .

" No I need to get to the back of the arena . We are the Naturals and we came to visit some old friends of ours in Impact Wrestling . " Andy said to the man in the window .

" Okay , go ahead . " The man said and let Andy through without paying .

" What was that about ? " I asked .

" That was the parking guy . The wrestlers get to go through without paying for parking . " Chase explained .

" Okay , why are we here ? " I asked again .

" To find your dad ' s best friend , James Storm . Good thing the arena ain ' t crowded yet , Chase . " Andy looked at his friend .

" I agree , but what do we tell the wrestlers ? Especially , if its one that knows us , Andy ? " Chase asked .

" Tell them we are looking for Storm and here to watch the show . " Andy said .

" Sweetheart , when we get in stick to Andy and me , okay ? " Chase asked her .

" Okay , what about my stuff ? " I asked them .

" Andy ? " Chase asked .

" Bring it . We need Storm and your dad to hear and see everything on the tapes you have and see those papers you got , too . " Andy said .

" Okay . " I answered as Andy pulled into a parking spot .

" Alright , Grace , come with us . " Andy said as he got out and opened the door for me .

" Thank you , Andy . " I said smiling at my new friend . Chase and Andy had quickly become my first two friends . I shouldered my bag and grabbed the metal case .

We walked into the arena and to the locker room area .

" Andy Douglas , Chase Stevens , and a little girl . " Bobby Roode said coming to them .

" Hey , Roode . Which locker room is Storm ' s ? " Andy asked .

" Uhm , this way . So , you ' re looking for the Cowboy ? " Roode said .

" Yes , we are . " Chase answered .

" So , who might the kid be ? " Bobby asked looking at me .

" I ' m Grace , " I said to him .

" Well I ' m Bobby Roode , Grace . She ' s cute . " Roode said as he stopped infront of a door and knocked .

" Coming . " A guy with a cowboy hat stepped out .

" Hey Bobby . Andy , Chase , and Grace I take it ? I ' m James Storm little one . " The Cowboy crouched down to my level .

" Are you a cowboy ? " I asked .

" Yes , I am a Tennessee Cowboy , darlin . " He said . I laughed at him calling me darlin .

" What did I say ? " James asked .

" Nothing , your just funny and cool . " I knew he was friendly and that I could trust him .

" So , come in guys . What did you guys tell Bobby ? " Storm looked at the Naturals .

" Nothing . She just told him her name . " Andy said as they walked into the room to find Styles in the room .

" Hey , Naturals . Who is this ? " AJ asked .

" I ' m Grace . " I said .

" I ' m AJ Styles . " AJ looked at the Cowboy .

" Somebody , want to explain what is going on ? " Bobby looked at James , AJ , and the Naturals .

" I can explain . " I said .

" Grace , you don ' t have to . " Chase said .

" But , you said that James is my dad ' s best friend ? " I asked Chase .

" Yes , we did . " Chase answered .

" Do the rest of them know my dad ? " I asked looking at Andy .

" Yeah , they do . " Andy answered .

" Then what could it hurt telling them . If that man is looking for me , then I would rather tell my dad ' s friends instead of getting caught because I kept my mouth shut . Chris Harris is my dad and I am looking for him . " I said looking at James , Bobby , and AJ .

" I know . Andy already called and told me . AJ knows , too . He was standing there with me when Andy called . Sweetheart , your dad is coming for you . I already called him and he should be here soon . So , be patient , okay . " James said to me .

" Okay . " I smiled at him .

" Grace . Years ago when Chris told us about his daughter going missing and then left TNA to search for her , is this who he was talking about ? " Bobby asked looking at the child .

" Yes , Bobby . This is Grace Harris . I could tell that smile from anywhere . " James said .

" What smile ? " I asked .

" That smile you gave me . You look like your dad , Grace . Bobby , AJ , Naturals , Grace , until Chris gets here this does not leave this room . If the press gets this before Chris gets here , it won ' t be good . He should be here in a little while . But , keep low for now . " James said .

" Okay . " I said and the other four nodded yes .

" So , relax . " James said sitting in one of the chairs . No sooner had he sat down did a knock come at the door .

" I just sat down . " James got up and opened the door to see Chris .

" James , " Chris said .

" Before you go in let me explain . " James said before letting the Wildcat in .

" What happened ? " Chris asked .

" Nothing . AJ was standing with me when the Naturals called and Bobby I guess met them at the door and showed them where my locker room was . So , they know , but they are the only ones and I told them to keep it on a down low . " James said .

" No big deal . Where is Grace ? " Chris asked . James stood aside to let him in .

" Grace , there is someone here to see you . " James said as he walked in with the man in the picture .

" Are you ? Who I think you are ? " I asked looking at him like I was staring into a mirror . He looked just like me .

" Are you , Grace , by any chance ? " He asked me as he came over to me .

" Yes . Are you Chris Harris ? Are you my daddy ? " I looked him over . He had a ponytail , soft eyes , muscular - built , and tall figured . But , he seemed nice , even though he appeared to be quite tough . He reminded me of me , not just by the look , but by his facial expressions .

" Yes , I am . How old are you sweetheart ? " He asked .

" Ten . " I answered .

" Ten years old . It has been ten years since you were taken from me . " Chris said kneeling in front of me .

" Why didn ' t you come for me ? " I asked looking at him curiously .

" I tried . I tried looking for you . I have been everywhere searching and asking every police station between here and there , baby . I ' m sorry I didn ' t find you sooner , Grace . " Chris knew this was his daughter by the way she looked like him , with Aubrey ' s eyes .

" I don ' t care , you are here now . " I said putting my arms around him .

" I love you so much , but baby you need to tell me what has happened to you and everything . " Chris said to me . I looked at him and nodded my head yes .


	5. In Our Hearts

Chapter 4 : In Our Hearts

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , The Naturals , or any other TNA star . I own Grace ._

**Harris ' s P . O . V .**

When I first saw her I knew . I knew she was my daughter . My little Grace .

" So , what happened to you , baby ? " I asked her . She had her arms around me and I was glad she already knew who I was .

" I don ' t know the guys name that took me . He never told me and I never asked . He never liked it when I asked questions . Said it was bad for little girls to asked questions . I could only do things with his permission , but I couldn ' t ask for permission . He rarely let me see the outside world . My place was in the house usually in the room he gave me or the basement . " She paused for a moment to catch her breath .

" Go on , babe . " I told her gently .

" He only allowed me to eat bread and tomato soup broth . He starved me for as long as I can remember . He didn ' t allow me to play or scream . I was allowed to watch TV as long as he was watching me and the same with the radio . If I did something he didn ' t like , he would take me into the basement and beat me . I couldn ' t scream or I would get it worse . I wasn ' t allow to talk about it or I would get more . He often locked me in my room or the basement when he went somewhere . So , I learned to pick the lock and lock it back when he got home . But , since I didn ' t know anything I didn ' t run . But , I found a tape recorder with tapes in the house and put it by the door to the basement , so incase the cops ever found out or incase I ever heard anything . I also had a video camera in the basement , too . Then he slipped earlier today . I heard the phone ring in the basement and crept to the door to listen and I heard him say he was not my father and that he was planning to sell me to his client who wanted me for sex . He also slipped and said I was from Fort Wright , Kentucky and that my dad was a former TNA wrestler and then he said his name was Chris Harris . So , I made my plan to escape , I took the video and tape recorder , the tapes , and went to the window in the basement , but the sunlight caught a metal case and it glimmered in my eyes . So , I got it before I left the basement and once I was out I saw his truck was gone . He leaves the backdoor open so I ran in and took my book bag , clothes , stuff , the video camera , tape record , and tapes , and the metal case and ran . I saw him come back to the house when I made it to the woods and I crept to the interstate through the thick bushes and trees so he wouldn ' t see me . I sat in the thick bushes and made a sign so I could hitchhike and I saw him go back into town . I guess he figured out I was gone and went out looking for me . So , I moved off further up the interstate , so , he couldn ' t see me and that is where I met Andy and Chase . " Grace said to me and the others in the room .

" Are you hungry , little one ? Bobby asked her .

" Yes , all the time . " Grace looked at him .

" Should I bring her something from catering or should I wait Chris ? " Bobby looked at me .

" Go ahead . No need in her being hungry . " I said to Roode . He got up and left .

" Grace , how bad did he beat you ? " I looked at her . She looked at me for a while .

" Not , bad enough to leave me scarred , but bad enough to leave welts for a few days and it hurt . He always used a strap . " She started tearing up while talking about it .

" Okay , baby , thats enough for now . " I said to her . She wiped her eyes with her hand .

" I can show you ? " Grace said .

" You have marks on you right now ? " I asked her .

" Yes , the reason I was in the basement . I went outside without his permission . " Grace said . She turned around and showed me her back .

When I saw the welts on top of her body which was nothing but skin and bones , I nearly broke down . But , I stayed strong for her . I saw fresh markers on her skin and rubbed my hand over them . I could feel all of the bones in her little body . I couldn ' t believe someone would do this to my baby , but if he was willing to kidnap her and sell her to somebody just so they could have sex with a ten year old . Then he was willing to hurt her as well .

" Pull your shirt down babe . You don ' t have to show me anymore . " I said . She pulled down her shirt . I looked at James , AJ , and The Naturals who were looking at me after what they just saw . Storm had a pissed look on his face and the other three faces wasn ' t far from it .

" Guys , easy . " I said to them . They slowly let up , even Storm did . Roode walked in at that moment with the food .

" Here , Grace . No sense in you being hungry . " Bobby said sitting the food down on the table in the corner of Storm ' s locker room .

" Thanks , Roode . " She said to him .

" Yeah , Bobby , thanks . " I said to him .

" No problem . " Roode said .

" Daddy , can I eat ? " She asked me .

" Yeah , baby . You don ' t have to asked me if you can eat , Grace . " I said to her . I watched her as she went ahead and ate the food Bobby had brought her . I backed up a little to the guys .

**Storm ' s P . O . V . **

I can ' t help , but be pissed at what I saw when Grace raised her shirt . The marks where hard enough to see , but seeing the bones on her body with no meat on them was wrong . I can see Chris trying not to break down at what he saw , but I knew it hurt him and pissed him off knowing some evil bastard hurt his baby and starved her bad . Chris is trying so hard to keep it together and be strong for her . I am glad Bobby went and got that plate of food for her . Grace needed it bad and I would have gotten it for her , if Roode hadn ' t . Chris backed to us as she ate .

" Chris , " I called him and he walked over to me .

" Yes , James . " He said to me .

" What is the plan ? " I asked him like I use to for a match . I would follow my best friend ' s play .

" I want a doctor to see her and the authority . We can ' t let this man and the rest of his clients do this to some other family or other kids . " Chris said watching Grace .

" We will help if you need it , Chris . " Andy said .

" I agree with Andy . Grace has become a friend of ours in the short trip to get her here . We can ' t let that guy go free for doing this to her . " Chase echoed his partner ' s thoughts .

" I appreciate it , Andy , Chase . " Chris said to them . I smiled at them wanting to help Chris and Grace .

" Count me in , too . " AJ looked over at Chris and me .

" Me , too . " Roode said .

" Thank you , all of you . Thank you Andy and Chase for bring her to Storm and to me . AJ and Roode thank you for not saying anything to the press . Storm thank you for calling me , Roode thank you for getting her food and you guys too Naturals . At least the hard part is done . Finding her was hard , now comes the healing and recuperating . I kept my promise to Aubrey thanks to you guys . " Chris said to us . We nodded our yes to him .

" Daddy ? " Grace called Chris .

" Yes , baby . " Chris said walking to her .

" Where is my mommy ? " She asked curious . I watched Chris fight back the tears .

" Sweetheart , mommy can ' t be physically with us . " Chris said to her .

" Why not ? " She asked it was breaking my heart knowing this kid never got to know Aubrey who was such a great woman and had her daughter ripped from her like Chris did . But , Chris was still here .

" Do you know what cancer is baby ? " Chris asked .

" I heard it is a bad disease that kills . I heard it on TV . " Grace answered .

" Well , you are right it is a bad disease and it took your mommy from us . So , she can ' t be here physically , but she is still here with us . " Chris tried to explain .

" Mommy , died ? " Grace asked Chris .

" Yes , baby . " Chris answered hugging her close to him .

" How is she still here with us if she is gone , daddy ? " Grace asked her father .

" She is here in our hearts . In here . " Chris told her putting a hand over Grace ' s heart .

" I think I understand . " Grace said going back to the plate of food . Chris kissed her forehead , before backing off again .

" Nice going , " I said to him .

" Thanks , what else was I suppose to say ? " Chris asked me .

" Just what you told her ? " I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder .

Soon Grace was done eating .

" You feel better , Grace ? " Chris asked her .

" Yes , sir . Thank you , Bobby for getting food for me . " I smiled at the kid ' s manners . She had a good innocence about her even though she had been through hell .

" Don ' t worry about it sweetheart . " Bobby smiled at Grace .

" Andy , Chase , you guys are not leaving yet , are you ? " Grace looked at the Naturals .

" No , not yet Grace . " Andy answered her .

" We need to help you and your dad out first honey . " Chase said .

" What does he mean help us out daddy ? " Grace looked at her father .


	6. Face To Face

Chapter 5 : Face to Face

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , The Naturals , or any other TNA star . I own Grace ._

**Harris ' s P . O . V . **

" Grace , baby , I know this might be hard on you . But , can you tell us where to find this mean man ? " I asked my daughter .

" Why ? " She asked me . I could tell the confusion on her face .

" Sweetheart , there could be other people he has hurt , other families he has torn apart like ours . There could be other little girls or boys out there looking for the parents . We can ' t let the man and his clients get away with doing things like this to you . Do you understand ? " I asked her . She climbed into my arms wanting to be close .

" Yes , I understand . He is a bad man and doesn ' t need to be free to hurt others . It isn ' t right . " She said as I rubbed a hand through her dark , blonde hair .

" Baby , have you ever been to a doctor before ? " I asked her .

" No , but I heard about them on TV . They look scary daddy . " She said . I smiled at her already calling me daddy .

" I promise none of them will hurt you with me around . " I said to her .

" Okay . So why do I have to see a doctor ? " Grace asked me .

" I want to know how bad this guy hurt you and I want to make sure nothing harmful to you has happened because of him starving you baby . " I explained to her .

" Yes sir , " Grace said to me .

" AJ , is the hospital across the road good ? " I asked the Georgia native .

" Yes , it should be . " AJ answered .

" Okay , baby we are going to the doctor okay . Andy , Chase come with us . I might need you to explain to the authorities where you found her at . " I looked at the Naturals .

" Sure , " Andy said and Chase nodded his head yes that he understood .

" Lets go Grace , bring your book bag and that metal case . " I told her .

" Yes sir , " She said as she followed me out the door .

" We ' ll be back guys . " I said to the other three .

" Right . " Storm answered , AJ and Bobby nodded their heads yes .

**Grace ' s P . O . V .**

It was a short drive to the hospital . I was a little frightened to go in , but my daddy is now beside me and he won ' t let anything bad happen to me . Andy and Chase are also here , so , I feel extra safe with my new friends close by .

" Daddy , where are we going ? " I asked him .

" Right her to the kids ' part of the hospital . " Chris answered me . He walked up to the front desk .

" How can I help you sir ? " The lady at the desk asked .

" My daughter needs to see a doctor and I would like to get the authorities help with something . " Chris told her .

" May I ask why I need to get the authorities ? " The lady asked concerned .

" I am Chris Harris and my daughter had been missing for ten years . I think whoever had her may have abused and starved her bad . " Chris told the lady where only she could hear .

" I see . Hang on let me get the authority and then see about the doctor . " She said .

" Thank you . " Chris said .

I watched the lady dial the number for the police station and then I saw the bad man walk into the door .

" Daddy , " I said to him .

" What is it baby ? " He heard the fear in my voice .

" Thats him . Thats the bad man . " I pointed to him . Chris , Chase , and Andy looked up to see the guy .

**Harris ' s P . O . V . **

When Grace called my name . I knew she was frightened by the sound of her voice .

" What is it baby ? " I asked wanting to protect her .

" The bad man . " She pointed to the man that walked into the kids ' area of the hospital . I watched the man for a while and I knew Andy and Chase already saw him .

" Don ' t worry , Grace . He won ' t get you while we are here . " Andy said to her .

" But , I ' m scared . " Grace looked at Andy then back at me .

" Sshh , baby , its okay . Look the authority is here now , too . He won ' t hurt you or get you back . I promise . " I said to her as the police came into the area of the hospital and to the front desk . The man tried to hide his face , but he wasn ' t getting away with hurting my baby or any other kid .

" Yes , how can we help you ? " The officer asked the lady at the front desk .

" This man needs you not me . " The lady said and pointed me out .

" How can we help you , sir ? " The officer turned to me .

" I ' m Chris Harris . " I said to the authority .

" Ah , yes , you are the one looking for his missing daughter . We still haven ' t found anything , sir . " The officer said .

" Grace come here please . Officer my friends here picked my daughter up hitchhiking on the road not to far from where she was being kept by the man over there in the black outfit . She pointed him out to me as he walked into this area of the hospital . He has been beating my daughter and starving her since he took her from the hospital in Fort Wright , Kentucky . She also told me that he was going to sell her to some client , so , his client could have sex with her . " I explained to them .

" Bring him to me . " The officer looked at his partner .

" Right . " The partner walked to the man and pulled him over to us .

" This is the man . " The officer asked me and then looked at Grace .

" Yes , that is him . I got proof in here that he is the one that took me when I was a baby . And my tape record and video recorder with the tapes . " She handed the evidence to the officer .

" Well , lets see what we ' ve got . You are a smart kid to hide stuff like this . " The officer looked at Grace .

" I watch TV . " Grace said .

" You little brat . " The man said to her .

" Hey , don ' t talk to my kid . " I said to him standing in front of her .

" Your kid . She hasn ' t even see you in her whole life . So , how can she be your kid ? You never bought her clothes or the necessary things to raise a child . You never disciplined or gave her food . Come on , Grace he doesn ' t even know what your favorite color is or your favorite toys . " The man said to her .

" Neither do you and you never gave me toys . " Grace said .

" Your favorite color is pink . All girls like pink . And you like Barbies . " The man said .

" Wrong . My favorite color isn ' t one color it is three . I like Red , White , and Blue , the colors of the USA . And my favorite toy is not Barbies , because do I really look like the doll type . Didn ' t think so . My favorite toy is not a toy , it is my art stuff . And you are not my daddy . Chris Harris is my daddy . " Grace hugged me .

" We ' ve heard enough . Is there a doctor around ? " The officer asked the lady .

" I can see you . " One of the doctors said as he approached them .

" Can I stick this one in your office for now until we get evidence ? " The partner asked .

" Yes , right this way . " The doctor said .

" Andy , Chase , stay here . " I looked at the Naturals .

" Okay , " Andy said .

" We won ' t go anywhere . " Chase agreed .

We walked into the office , where the officer handcuffed the man to a chair . I wanted to crack a smile at seeing handcuffs being used on the guy , but this was a serious matter .

" Come in here . " The doctor said and led us into an examination room .

" Why are we in here ? " Grace asked a little frightened of the table .

" We need to see what this guy did to you . " The officer told her .

" Daddy , I ' m scared . " She looked at me .

" Can I stay in here with her ? She doesn ' t have a mother , my wife died of cancer after Grace was taken from us . " I asked not wanting her to be scared .

" If she is okay with it . " The doctor said .

" Let my daddy stay . " Grace looked at the doctor and then the officer .

" Okay , he can stay . " The authority said . So , I stayed with them .


	7. Nicknames

Chapter 6 : Nicknames

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , The Naturals , or any other TNA star . I own Grace ._

**Grace ' s P . O . V . **

I wasn ' t quite as afraid when the doctor and officer said my daddy could stay .

" Alright sweetheart , lets see what this guy did to you . Okay ? " The doctor said .

" Uhm , okay . " I said a little shaky from being scared .

" Its okay , Grace . " My dad looked at me with a soft face . I was instantly put at ease , by his calming voice .

" Can you sit up here on the table for me ? " The doctor asked . I got up on the table and sat down .

" Good girl . " The doctor said as my dad sat in the chair beside the table . The doctor checked my temperature and my eyes , ears , and mouth . Then he listened to my heart and lungs .

" I can feel the bones in her body . " He looked at the office and Chris .

" Can you take your shirt off for me , Grace ? " The doctor asked as I looked at my dad .

" Go ahead , baby . " Chris said to me . So , I took my shirt off .

" Hmm , " The doctor said .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" Have you eaten anything since you got away from him ? " The doctor asked .

" I ate at a fast food place with Andy and Chase outside and then at the arena . " I answered . The officer looked at my dad .

" I am a former Impact Wrestler and my best friend James Storm wrestles for them , so , Andy and Chase thought it would be safer if they took her to him and I come to get her there . " Chris explained .

" Fair enough . " The officer said to him .

" How long ago did you get these fresh markets ? " The doctor asked looking at my back .

" Earlier today . " I answered .

" Is this the only place he has hit you ? " The doctor asked again .

" No further down my body . " I answered . My daddy looked at me .

" Can you show me or would it be to uncomfortable for you ? " The doctor asked . I looked at my dad who nodded his head yes it was okay . So , I stood up and took the rest of my clothes off .

**Harris ' s P . O . V .**

She looked at me for permission with taking her clothes off for the doctor to see how bad that guy hurt her . My heart stopped when she said that there were more marks on her body and further down . I wanted so bad to hurt that guy for what he did to my baby girl , but for her sake I won ' t . I didn ' t need to end up in prison for hurting someone as worthless as that evil bastard . I will just have to let the authorities and justice system deal with it , but as far as I am concerned he is guilty .

When Grace pulled the rest of her clothes off , my eyes started watering from tears . There were marks all over my little one ' s body . How another human being , can do this to a child is beyond me ? But , there is unexplainable evil in this world that I would rather not comprehend or understand . At least she is getting the help she needs and at least I have her back with me .

" Doc , is she going to be okay ? " I asked wanting to make sure my baby isn ' t in trouble of losing her life .

" With the proper medication , nutrition and care , she will make a full recovery . These marks will heal , because the old one are vanishing with time and keeping them clean and medicated . This guy knew what he was doing because he didn ' t want her to scar . I guess for the business he was in , it would have been bad for business . Same way with feeding her . He gave her enough to keep her alive and fed so none of her organs are shutting down . It is the reason we caught it in time . As for your friends feeding her , it was a good idea . The sooner that food was placed into her body it started the healing . Now we can ' t force her to eat that much at one time , but I don ' t want to disturb the already healing process by starting her on an IV . So , I recommending Pediasure for kids , it will help build back the extra vitamins and nutrients she needs and build her immune system back up . Three times a day should do it . And when she wants to eat let her . " The doctor said .

" Sir , is it alright if we get pictures for evidence and court to prosecute this guy ? " The officer asked me .

" It is up to her not me . " I told him .

" Grace ? " The officer asked her .

" Yes , its okay . " So , the officer got the pictures .

" What did he use on you , sweetie ? " The officer asked .

" A strap . " She answered .

" Can you show us where the house is ? " The officer asked again .

" If Andy and Chase can take me back to where they picked me up at . " Grace nodded yes .

" Okay sweetheart , you can put your clothes back on . " The doctor told Grace and she gladly did . I could tell how uncomfortable she was being naked around the two authorities and the doctor .

" Alright we will need to see the both of you and the two who picked her up off the road in the morning at the station . Then we can go out to where she was being kept . After that you are free to take her . But , for procedure we are going to have to ask both of you to take a DNA test to comfirm that she is your daughter . " The office looked at me .

" Yes , sir . I understand . Doc can we go ahead and do it in here ? " I asked .

" Yes , of course . " The doctor answered me .

" Daddy , what are they going to do ? " Grace asked me .

" They are going to take some blood sweetheart to make sure you are okay . " I told her to keep her calm .

" Okay , will it hurt ? " Grace asked as she watched the doctor get the needles out and other equipment out he needed .

" Only a little babe . Daddy is going to have to get it done too . " I said so she wouldn ' t get scared .

" Why are you getting it done ? " She asked curious .

" To see if we match . " I told her .

" Oh , okay . " She smiled at me .

" Wow , that is a big smile . " I smiled back at her .

" Okay , sweetheart can you hold your arm out on the table for me ? " The doctor asked .

" Daddy first . " Grace said . The doctor looked at me .

" I ' ll go first so she won ' t get scared . " I smiled as I held my arm out . The doctor took my blood .

" Did it hurt ? " Grace asked .

" No , it didn ' t . You ' ll be fine baby . Daddy is right here . " I said to her .

She held her arm out for the doctor to take her blood .

" Close your eyes and it will be over in no time , babe . " I said to her and she did . The doctor went ahead and took the blood from her arm .

" It ' s over Grace . " I said to her and she opened her eyes .

" It didn ' t hurt , daddy . " She said to me .

" See I told you it wouldn ' t . " I smiled at her .

" Give me a minute to test it and then you will be done . " The doctor left the room .

" Are you okay , sweetheart ? " I asked her .

" Yes , sir . " Grace smiled at me again . I held my arms out to her and she gratefully came into them .

" I love you , baby . " I said to her .

" I love you , too , daddy . " She said back to me . It warmed my heart hearing her say it back to me .

A few minutes later the doctor came back with the results . I held my breath , but I already knew this was my daughter .

" What does it show doctor ? " The office asked .

" Its a match , Chris , is her father . " The doctor said .

" That is good enough for me . " The office went into the room with the other guy .

" You are under arrest for kidnapping , child abuse , and illegal sex trade with a minor . " The officer said and handed him over to his partner to take the guy to the police car . They both left the doctor ' s office .

" Good riddance . " Grace said after he was gone .

" Wow , you are my kid . You sound just like me . " I laughed at the sarcasm in her voice .

" Can we go ? " Grace asked and looked at the doctor .

" Yes , you can go . But , make sure you eat . " The doctor said and handed me some medicine cream .

" Is this for the marks ? " I asked looking at it .

" Yes , if you need anymore . You should be able to pick it up at a local pharmacy . " The doctor told me .

" Okay . Well thank you doctor for everything . I am glad to have this little one back in my arms . Lets go mini - me . " I smiled at Grace .

" Your funny , but not as funny as the Cowboy . " She looked at me as we left the doctor ' s office .

" Ouch that sounded like it hurt . " Andy said as he and Chase came to us .

" She is your daughter . She acts and sounds just like you . " Chase said .

" Tell me about it . " I said .

" You know sarcasm ? " Grace asked me .

" Sarcasm is my nickname , kid . " I picked her up and held her in my arms .

" Funny , I thought your nickname was Wildcat . " Chase said as they walked out of the hospital and saw the police car drive .

" I hope I don ' t ever see him again . " Grace said .

" Me neither . I got all I want right here . " I smiled .

" So , what is this about your nickname , Daddy ? " Grace asked still thinking about what Chase said .

" It is a nickname I made for myself in wrestling , Grace . " I told her .

" Yeah , your dad is the Wildcat , Chris Harris . " Andy said getting a small smile from me at the sound of my nickname .

" Wrestling . What is wrestling ? I have been hearing it for the first time all day and no one has yet to explain to me what wrestling is ? " Grace asked us .

" Has the show started yet ? " I asked .

" No , not quite by my watch . " Chase said .

" Lets take her so she can see the show . " I said .

" Sounds like a plan to me . " Andy said .

" So , what is my nickname ? " Grace asked and we all looked at her as we got into the car .

" Don ' t know , you want one ? " I asked her thinking .

" Yes , I do . Hmm , what is a good nickname for me ? " Grace thought out loud .

" My brain is hurting from thinking to hard . " Chase said .

" I figured we would lose Chase first . " Andy looked at me .

" Didn ' t you say your favorite colors were red , white , and blue ? " I asked her as I started the car up .

" Yes . I got one . " Grace said thinking .

" Well inform the rest of us . " Chase said to her . He was sitting in the back with her .

" How does USA Kid sound ? " Grace said .

" I like it , but how about we shorten it to American Kid ? " I asked her .

" Okay . American Kid . Grace the American Kid . It sounds good . " She smiled .

" Ironic . " Andy said .

" Why is it ironic , Andy ? " Grace asked him .

" Because your dad and Storm use to be known as America ' s Most Wanted , the first major tag team in TNA Impact Wrestling and now the Wildcat ' s daughter wants to be known as the American Kid . " Andy said .

" It fits her . " Chase looked at Grace .

" I think Storm would agree , too . " I said smiling as I pulled into the back of the arena .


	8. New Faces

Chapter 7 : New Face

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , The Naturals , or any other TNA star . I own Grace ._

**Storm ' s P . O . V .**

I had just come back from the autograph signing earlier and saw AJ head for the backstage area with Jeff Hardy for their meet and greet with the fans .

" Go get them guys . " I said to the two with a reassuring smile to AJ . Jeff and I both knew this would be AJ ' s last signing for awhile in front of a home state crowd . AJ would be leaving Impact Wrestling for a little while and won ' t be wrestling in front of the fans .

" Thanks , Storm . " AJ said to me .

" Yeah man , " The current World Champ said to me .

" Storm , can I talk to you later ? " AJ stopped and asked me . Jeff walked on ahead .

" Yeah , of course . " I said to him curious .

" Okay , well let me get going to the signing . Hey , there is Chris , Grace , and the Naturals . " AJ said gesturing to them . I looked to see them .

" Go ahead AJ . I will see what happened . " I said to him and AJ went to catch up with Hardy .

" Hey , Storm . " Chris said as they approached me .

" Hey guys , Grace , how did it go ? " I asked smiling at the little one eating an apple .

" Can we go to your locker room first ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , lets go . So , I see someone is eating more . " I looked at her .

" Yes , sir . I was hungry , Cowboy . " Grace smiling at me . She had a smile that lit up the room .

" Its a good thing that you are eating , kid . " I said to her .

" American Kid , Storm . " She said and I looked at her confused .

" What ? " I asked .

" I am Grace the American Kid . Daddy , Andy , and Chase gave me a nickname , since daddy ' s nickname is the Wildcat and you are the Tennessee Cowboy . I am the American Kid , and Andy said it was ironic since you both are America ' s Most Wanted . " Grace said to me .

" Her favorite colors are also red , white , and blue . And she doesn ' t like pink or barbies . She likes art and the USA . " Chris said .

" I like the nickname and I love your favorite colors kid . You know Andy and Chase ' s ring gear use to be pink . " James said .

" Hey , pink and black . Get it right Storm . " Chase said .

" I don ' t care . You can ' t be prejudice against a color , but I just don ' t like pink cause I am not a girly girl . I am an outdoors type . Besides Chase and Andy are my best friends , so , I have to be supportive of my friends . " Grace said and I looked at her , then Chris , and then the Naturals .

" We are your best friends ? " Andy asked and Chase looked at her .

" Yes , you guys helped me . So , you guys are my best friends , and my first friends actually . Before I met the two of you I didn ' t have any real friends . All of my friends were imaginary or the birds that landed on the window . My artwork was my friend . I talked to myself most of the time , because I didn ' t yell back at myself . " Grace explained to us .

" Well we would be honored little one . " Chase said and Andy nodded his head yes .

" Cowboy , AJ , and Bobby are my friends , too . " She said and looked at me . I smiled at the idea . Chris had an amazing daugther .

" What about Chris ? " I asked her .

" Chris is my daddy and I love him very much . " She said hugging Chris around the waist . I looked at Chris who had tears in his eyes . We finally made it to my locker room and I let them in .

" Storm , stop EY . " Bobby called to me . I reached out my arm to catch Showtime before he could run by .

" Hey , Cowboy , put me down . " Eric Young said to me as Bobby caught up with us , stopping to catch his breath .

" Eric what are you doing running Bobby ragged ? You know he has a match against me later , so , he needs to be all there . " I said to Showtime .

" He took my Team Canada jersey . " Bobby said once he had caught his breath .

" But , I want to wear it in Savannah . " EY said .

" Why ? " I asked .

" Why not ? Team Canada was awesome , it should be represented and since Roode and I are the only ones left . Somebody has to represent and since Bobby doesn ' t want to , that leaves me . " Eric said .

" Awe , he is so cute . Is he a garden gnome , an elf , or a leprechaun . Must be either the gnome or leprechaun , because elves don ' t have beards . Can we keep him , daddy ? " Grace asked Chris . The Naturals , Bobby , and I laughed .

" Garden gnome , Leprechaun , Elf . What do you think I am kid some magical creature ? " Eric asked .

" Yes , you are cool looking and cute . Will you be my garden gnome ? " Grace asked . Chris started laughing at the idea .

" Well , seeing as you seem to be a cool kid . I guess I can be your garden gnome . " Eric said .

" Cool . I am Grace the American Kid , what is your name gnome ? " Grace asked .

" Eric Young , but these guys either call me EY or Showtime . " Eric said to her .

" So , EY , about the jersey . " Roode said .

" Please , let me wear it in Savannah , Enforcer ? I promise nothing will happen to it . " Showtime asked .

" Come and get it when we get there , EY . " Roode said .

" Okay , " Eric handed over the jersey . He then walked off .

" Bye , EY . " Grace waved good - bye .

" Garden gnome ? " Andy asked .

" Gnomes are cute . " Grace said .

" You have quite the imagination , sweetie . " Bobby said .

" I know . " Grace smiled .

" She has sarcasm down pat . She definitely takes after Chris . " Chase said .

" What did you expect from an America ' s Most Wanted , kid ? " Bobby asked .

" No , No . They are America ' s Most Wanted . I ' m Grace , the American Kid . Get it right Bobby . " Grace said .

" She is also particular about her nickname . Does that remind you of anyone ? " Andy asked us .

" Yeah , watch this Grace . Here Kitty Kitty . Pussycat , want me to warm up some milk ? " I teased Chris .

" That is Wildcat to you and no I don ' t want milk . " Chris shook his head .

" Stop messing with my daddy . " Grace had scowl on her face glaring at me .

" Sorry , Grace . " I said a little frightened by that look . She put her arms back around Chris . Who looked at me strange .

**Harris ' s P . O . V . **

I looked at James after Grace gave him the look after he was teasing me . I don ' t know if Grace realized he was just joking or not .

" Grace . " I said to her .

" Yes , sir , daddy . " She answered .

" Come here for a minute . " I said to her and she sat by me at the table she had eaten at earlier in Storm ' s locker room .

" Did I do something wrong ? " She asked a little frightened .

" No , baby . But , I think we need to talk . Why did you get upset about Storm teasing me ? " I asked her .

" Because it isn ' t nice . Friends aren ' t suppose to be mean to each other . " Grace answered me .

Storm looked at me then at her not knowing what to say .

" Grace , Storm wasn ' t doing that to hurt me . He was just joking , honey . " I told her .

" But , when that man did it to me , it hurt . He use to tease me and tell me I wasn ' t going to amount to anything . " Grace told me . I looked at her and then to Storm and the others .

" Grace , I wasn ' t teasing your dad to hurt him , darlin . Just because we joke around with each other doesn ' t mean we are going to hurt each other . " Storm said to her kneeling to get on her level .

" But , it hurt me . " Grace said tears coming down her face . She hid her face from us .

" Darlin , look at me please . " Storm said to her rubbing her head .

" Yes , sir . " She looked at him .

" What that man did to you was wrong . He should have never hurt you like he did . He shouldn ' t have run you down like that . He shouldn ' t have told you , you wouldn ' t amount to anything sweetheart . And I can ' t explain why , neither can any of these guys , or even your dad . There are some evils in this world that we can ' t explain or understand . We wish that had never happened to you , but it did . But , know this I would never and could never hurt your dad . Chris and I are best friends and we cut up , have fun , and joke around with each other . We all do . But , that doesn ' t me we will hurt each other , okay . " Storm explained to her .

" I understand . I ' m sorry I got mad at you , James . " She said looking at him wiping her face .

" No , it ain ' t your fault , Grace . I should have been aware that you wouldn ' t get me teasing , but I wasn ' t . So , that was my fault . " James said hugging her to him . She put her arms around him hugging him tighter to her .

" I see she has taken to James well . " AJ said walking into the room .

" Yeah , she has . I ' m glad she is able to get along with my best friend and brother so well . " I said smiling at the Cowboy comforting my daughter .

" AMW is For Real . " Storm said looking at me .

" AMW is For Real and We are Forever Brothers . " I smiled at him .

" USA , USA , USA . " Grace said smiling .

" I am from Canada . " Roode said looking at the rest of us .

" Sorry about your damn luck , Roode . " Cowboy said and I laughed .

" The Canadians are coming . The Canadians are coming . " Grace said . We all started laughing at that .

" So , how was the autograph signing AJ ? " Roode asked .

" Bittersweet . " AJ said .

" What do you mean , Styles ? " I asked him .

" I am taking sometime off from Impact Wrestling after the New Year . " AJ said .

" What ? Why ? " I asked .

" Spend sometime with Wendy and the boys . It has been none stop for me the past ten years , so , I want a little time off . Which brings me to my next point . Storm , I said I wanted to talk to you . " AJ looked .

**Storm ' s P . O . V . **

" What do you want , AJ ? " I asked curious as to what AJ wanted from me .

" Storm , when the doors of TNA Impact Wrestling opened there was three people that Jarrett hand picked to represent and lead this company . Me , you , and Chris . No one else , not even Sting was here when the doors first opened . Daniels , Kaz , and although Roode here has become quite the entertainer , none of them have been here quite as long . I know the reasons Chris left and I can ' t hold it against , but he isn ' t employeed by Impact Wrestling . " AJ looked at Chris and then back at me .

" I know what you are doing AJ . So , go ahead and do it . " Roode said smiling a little bit .

" I can ' t be what you need . " Chris said . The Naturals shook their heads no as to them being what AJ was getting at .

" I don ' t understand AJ ? " Storm asked .

" With me leaving Impact Wrestling , I can ' t be the Face of Impact Wrestling . Somebody has to represent this company , that has been here since day one . Somebody has to take my place as the Face of Impact Wrestling and represent this company and I want it to be someone I trust to represent this company well . It has to be someone who loves this company more than anything and will fight for this company . It has to be someone who is willing to help Jarrett , Dixie , Sting , and Hulk out and will have their backs no matter how tough it will be . Someone who can walk the high wire no matter how narrow and risky it maybe . I need someone who can take the bull by the horns and push the opposition back and break the boundries more than they already are here in Impact Wrestling . And there is only one person I know who can represent this company like that and carry the weight on his shoulders . Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm , I am passing the torch to you and asking you as my long time friend to be the Face of Impact Wrestling . " AJ said to me .

I look at him for the longest time , making sure I was hearing him right . AJ just asked me to be the Face of Impact Wrestling . I have wanted this for years and if Styles wanted to pass that torch and load to me . I will carry it with honor and do what it takes to help make Impact the best wrestling company ever .

" I would be honored , AJ . But are you sure you want someone as rugged as me ? " I asked him .

" I am sure . Better to be rugged and able to defend and push this company to the next level where ever that maybe . Then to have some politically correct idiot and this company get torn apart . So , yes James , I want you to be the Face of Impact . Will you do it ? " AJ asked holding his hand out to me .

" I will do it and take good care of Impact Wrestling , Styles . You can depend on me to push this company to the next level and that the Impact Zone will also be in good hands . " I said shaking his hand .

" Thank you . Well lets go hit it out of the park tonight guys . " AJ looked at me and then Bobby before walking out of the room . Bobby followed AJ out of the room to his locker room

" Sounds like a plan . Where are you four going ? " I asked as Chris , Grace , and the Naturals got up and went to the door .

" Let you get ready . I figured it wouldn ' t be good letting Grace watch you get ready . " Chris said as Andy and Chase led Grace out of my locker room .

" Okay , you guys ain ' t leaving yet are ya ? " I asked .

" No , that guy never let Grace watch wrestling before , and after hearing it today she has been asking me and the Naturals what wrestling is . So , I figured we would stay and watch the show , so , she can see what we love to do . " Chris said .

" Sounds good . Well , I need to get ready . I got to team with Joe tonight against Roode and Magnus .

" You and Roode on opposite sides . Does it feel a little wierd having to wrestle against him after teaming with him for four years , Storm ? " Chris asked me .

" About like Roode and me having to wrestle you and Matt Hardy after me and you were together seven years . " I smiled at him .

" True , well good luck tonight . " Chris said walking out of my locker room .


	9. First Wrestling Show

Chapter 8 : First Wrestling Show

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , The Naturals , or any other TNA star . I own Grace ._

**Grace ' s P . O . V .**

The Naturals , Daddy , and I made our way to our seats in the arena up close to the ring , without being to close .

" So , what exactly is wrestling , daddy ? " I asked .

" You ' ll see , but I want you to know this . Everything you are about to see is staged , okay . No one will get hurt . It will be like watching a movie , but in real life . " Chris said to me .

" Yes sir . I understand . " I smiled at my daddy . I was happy to be with my real daddy now and not the mean man .

We watched the first match without much joy . My daddy said this was a dark match , but at least I got a hint of what wrestling was now . Next was AJ and some weird dude daddy said was Christopher Daniels , I enjoy the match and cheered as AJ won . Then was what daddy called the Knockouts match which was two females in the ring Gail Kim and Brooke Tessmarcher , Brooke won that match . Bully Ray won his match against RVD .

Then it was time for a tag team match daddy and the Naturals both looked at each other smirking . I will ask them later what they are smirking for . But , right now I will focus on the tag team match . I was actually enjoying watching wrestling and understood a little bit about it now . I also realized how many other people , or as daddy called them fans , were into the matches also . I watched as Magnus came out , he was a big guy . Then , hey , that is Bobby Roode . Wonder who they have to face ? Next came out their opponents the first of who was Samoa Joe and the other hey , the Cowboy , James Storm . Now , that ain ' t fair who will I cheer for ? I guess I can cheer for both in my heart or go with the crowd . Nah , I think I will go with the Cowboy , he and daddy are best friends . I was amazed at how amazing both Roode and Storm was , they were going at it like nobodies business and wasn ' t slowing up , but James and Joe got the win . I cheered , but felt bad for Bobby . Storm ' s Last Call superkick was cool , daddy told me the name of the move . Angle won his match against a masked Aces & Eights dude , but was nearly jumped by the rest of them . They scared me , but I am okay daddy is next to me . Finally , was the main event which was Austin Aries vs Jeff Hardy . Wow , Jeff is cool . The match was amazing , high risks and everything was going on in this match . I cringed when Jeff landed hard on the floor , but he got back up and was okay . Jeff won his match with what daddy called his Twist of Fate .

" Grace , lets go back and see Storm . " Chris said to me .

" Okay , " I said and follow him , Andy , and Chase to the backstage area .

" So , what did you think , Grace ? " Andy asked me .

" This is what you guys do for a living ? " I asked them .

" Yes , we do . Andy is retired , but I still wrestle . What about you Chris ? " Chase asked my daddy .

" I still wrestle , but lately I haven ' t wrestled for a full on company like these guys have been doing . Just calls every now and then or one or two matches . " Chris said .

" Why not ? " I asked him curiously .

" Because I was out looking for you . " Chris said as they stopped in front of Storm ' s locker room .

**Storm ' s P . O . V .**

I won my match with Joe against Bobby and Magnus . It was a nice win and will be an even nicer celebration with some cold beer later . Of course I enjoyed the two I had out in the ring .

Knock , Knock .

" Hang on . I ' m getting it . " I called and opened the door to see Chris , Grace , and the Naturals . I let them in since I was already showered and dressed .

" Hey , Cowboy . Nice match , wonder when Magnus will wake and realize he isn ' t in the ring anymore ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , I bet Bobby was glad it wasn ' t him . " Andy added .

" Bobby has been getting them this past year . Just asking him about Bound For Glory and find out what happen . " I said chuckling a little .

" AJ seemed to enjoy himself out there for his last match in front of a Georgia crowd for a while . " Chris said .

" Yeah , I hate it for him that he is going to be going away for awhile . But , I ' m glad he is going to be spending some time with Wendy and the boys . I know it rebooted my batteries when I took those couple of months off after Lockdown and went and spent time with my family . " I said .

" Yeah , well none of us are as young as we use to be , man . So , we need more breaks to keep going . But , who am I to complain ? I haven ' t been going as much lately as the rest of you guys have been . " Chris said .

" We know you had your reasons Chris . It isn ' t your fault what happened , but at least you did what you set out to do when you left . So , Grace , what did you think ? " I asked her .

" I loved it . But , I also understand now why that wierdo didn ' t let me watch it . It would have been to obvious where I came from and who my daddy was if I had . " Grace said .

" Well , let me tell you this , baby . That wierdo can ' t control what you watch anymore . So , if you want to watch wrestling , you can , Grace . " Chris said to her .

" Well , that is good . Now , I need a beer . " I said .

" You always need a beer . " Chris said .

" Hey , look , beer and me go together like cowboys and horses . " I said .

" Huh ? " Grace asked .

" Don ' t try and figure it out , Grace . It will only make less since . " Bobby said standing in the door .

" I didn ' t hear you knock . " I looked at the Canadian .

" You were to busy discussing beer , cowboys , and horse . " Roode smiled .

" So , now what ? " Grace asked .

" What do you mean now what ? " Chris asked her .

" For ten years I have been couped up in a house . I don ' t know where to go next or what to do . " Grace said looking at Chris .

" Where ever your heart leads you . " I said to her .

" Baby , I would love to get to know my little girl . If that is okay with you and you still got school , sweetheart . " Chris said .

" I never been to school . " Grace said and we looked at her .

**Harris ' s P . O . V .**

" You never been to school ? " I asked her .

" No , he always homeschooled me , because he didn ' t want me blabbing to anyone or to get out . So , I have never actually been away from that house until now . " Grace said .

" We will work on that . " I said .

" Okay , " Grace said yawning .

" Are you tired little one ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , and hungry . Daddy , can I have something to eat ? " Grace asked me .

" Of course baby . What would you want ? " I asked her .

" I don ' t care as long as I eat . " Grace answered .

" Well , guys how about we all go and eat and then head for bed ? " I looked at them .

" Sounds good to me . " James said .

" Am I invited too ? " AJ asked coming to the door behind Roode .

" Sure , AJ . " I said .

" Great , lets order pizza . " Chase said .

" You know that isn ' t a bad idea Chase . " James said .

" There is a pizza place not to far from here . " AJ said .

" The local man is giving us the hot spots . " Andy said .

" Good , because I have no clue about the area . " Roode said .

" Neither does the rest of us besides AJ . " I said chuckling at the guys .

" Are we going ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , come on American Kid , lets get you some food . " James said .

" Hey , I was suppose to say that . " I said .

" Sorry About Your Damn Luck . " James said .

" Hey , no cursing at my daddy or around a minor . " Grace said .

" You tell him , Grace . " I smiled at her . We left the building and went straight to the pizza place .


	10. 20 Questions

Chapter 9 : 20 Questions

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , The Naturals , or any other TNA star . I own Grace ._

**Pizza Place - Harris ' s P . O . V . **

We all sat at a couple of tables together when we got to the pizza place . We ordered and waited for the pizzas to get her .

" So , what is pizza ? " Grace asked and we all looked at her .

" You never had pizza ? " Andy asked .

" No , the man never let me do anything fun . " Grace said looking down .

" Hey , don ' t worry about sweetheart . I will make sure that you get to enjoy the rest of your life and have fun , too . " I said to her . Grace looked up at me with a soft smile .

" Andy , " James said .

" What ? I didn ' t mean anything by it . I just asked . " Andy said .

" Hey , James , it isn ' t his fault . I don ' t blame anyone , but the guy that did this to me . I don ' t understand things because of him . So , I can ' t be mad at Andy for not knowing the difference in what I know and don ' t know . Or anyone else who asks me questions . I know about me and that is it . " Grace said .

" Sorry , Andy . " James said .

" Don ' t worry about it . I was the one who slipped up . " Andy said .

" So , what do I need to know about you ? What do you like and don ' t like ? " I asked her and the others looked at us knowing we needed this bonding time that was torn away form us the day that jerk kidnapped my daughter .

" Just ask a question and I can answer you if I know what it is . " Grace said .

" Well lets see . I already know your favorite colors are red , white , and blue . " I said .

" God Bless America . " James said and we laughed except for Roode .

" Why are you not laughing , Bobby ? " Chase asked .

" Because I am Canadian , Chase . " Roode stating the obvious .

" Your favorite toy is not toys , but your art . " I said again .

" Yes , I love art and I appreciate all kinds of art . When you do art , you learn that there are different ways to see things around you and that art can be anything around you . So , you respect other own artistic abilities , cause each person is a master at their own craft . " Grace said .

" You are a smart kid . " Bobby said .

" Thank you . " Grace said .

" What is a secret talent you have ? " I asked her curiously .

" I don ' t know if it is a secret talent , but I can pick a lock . I hate cages and being in a place I can ' t escape from if I ' m in danger . So , I taught myself how to pick a lock after seeing it on TV . " Grace said .

" Oh lord we have an escape artist sitting with us . " AJ said .

" Hey , that was how I got out of the man ' s house , so , I am not complaining . It is also how I got into the metal box . " Grace said .

" Alright , I got one rule . No picking locks unless it ' s in an emergency , okay . " I said .

" Yes , sir . " Grace said .

" Now , you said you hate cages . Is that a fear and is there anything else that you are afraid of ? " I asked .

" Yes , cages is a fear and I hate spiders . " Grace said shivering .

" Okay , we will get off of that subject . " I said as the pizzas were brought to the tables .

" Alright , what about you ? " Grace asked as I gave her a slice of pizza .

" What about me ? " I asked .

" You just asked me questions . Now , I get to ask you questions . " Grace said before taking a bite of pizza .

" Ask me anything ? " I told her .

" Favorite color ? " She asked me .

" Blue . " Chris said .

" You are to old for a favorite toy . " Grace said .

" To old . How old do you think I am ? " I asked the others were chuckling at that last statement especially James .

" You are at least in your thirties . " Grace said .

" You are close . " I said .

" Go up or down ? " Grace asked .

" Up , " James said .

" 35 ? " Grace asked .

" Closer , go a little higher . " I smiled at her .

" You said your were in your thirties , so your are not quite forty . I would guess 38 ? " Grace asked .

" Bingo . " Chase said and we laughed again .

" You are 38 ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , I am , but don ' t tell everyone . " I said .

" You don ' t look like you should be in your thirties , daddy . " She said . I smiled at her .

" Now as far as favorite toy . I love my motorcycle . " Chris said .

" Motorcycle ? You have a motorcycle ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , I do . Its back in Kentucky though . " Chris said .

" He has another favorite toy to Grace . " Storm said .

" What ? " Grace and I both asked looking at James curiously .

" Handcuffs . " James said .

" Those aren ' t toys , James . " I said smiling a little .

" You have handcuffs ? " Grace asked .

" Yes I do . " I answered .

" Why ? " Grace asked .

" They are from my wrestling career , baby . They are apart of my gimmick in wrestling . So , I guess they are apart of the me . I don ' t always have them when I go to the ring , but they are a symbol of the Wildcat that the fans are popular with . " I explained to her .

" Is that why you were trying hard not to smirk at that guy being put in handcuffs by the cops ? " Grace asked me .

" Yes , it was . I see you noticed that . " I said to her .

" So , lets see . I guess your talent isn ' t exactly a secret , seeing as you wrestled for the whole world to see . So , what are your fears ? " She asked .

" I don ' t have any fears anymore . " I told her .

" If you don ' t have fears anymore , then what was your biggest fear before ? " Grace asked me .

I looked at her thinking for a minute .

" Not finding you or finding you to late . " I said to her .

" I see why you are not afraid anymore . " Grace said .

" He also fears Black Reign . " Andy said .

" Hey , no talking about that . " I said shivering .

" Who is Black Reign ? " Grace asked .

" A gimmick of a former TNA star that your dad had to face in his last match in TNA . He won , but I think the memories of that guy gave him nightmares . Of course , I would have nightmares , too , if I had to face him . I rather face Abyss . " Roode said .

" Hey , you know what ? I always thought there was something strange about Dustin Rhodes , but now I know it was the ego and not the man . I guess I should have warned you ahead of time Chris ? " James said .

" Yeah , that is someone I hope to never have to face or hear from again . Goldust was much nicer than Black Reign and Dustin Rhodes is a whole lot nicer than both of them . But , he is kind of like Mick Foley with his different egos . " Chris said .

" Uhm , I don ' t know that much about wrestling yet . So , can we not go into details I don ' t know about it or people ? By the way who was the rainbow - haired dude with the cool face paint ? " Grace asked .

" That was Jeff Hardy . He is a Creature of the Night and prefers to live by the extreme lifestyle . He is also a daredevil and quite the artist himself . " AJ said .

" He is an artist . Now I know why he was intriguing and captivating . Artists are free , kindred spirits . Most of the time their personalities are easy going and laid back , while their minds are going a million miles an hour and on a different wavelength than anyone elses . They always inspire others to be more than what they are and they don ' t take no for an answer . They strive to be the best , but with humbleness and modesty . " Grace said .

" Wow , that definitely describes Jeff . " James said .

" Yep , " Roode said .

" You are an amazing kid . " I said to her .

" Hey , I am your daughter . What did you expect ? A stick in the mud or someone that was exciting ? " She asked me .

" I didn ' t know what to expect . But , you are right . You are related to the Wildcat , so , you had to be as cool as me . " I said .

" She might be a little cooler than you are Chris . " Chase said .

" Not , yet . " Grace said .

" See , she agrees with me . " I said to her .

" Of course . You are my daddy . " Grace said .

" So one more question . What do you love the most ? " I asked her .

" Not what do I love the most . The question is who do I love the most . " Grace said .

" Okay , then who do you love the most ? " I asked .

" You . " Grace said .

My heart caught in my throat and I couldn ' t speak for a moment . I didn ' t realize I had tears coming down my face until they were stinging my eyes . James was looking right at me , because he knew what this moment ment to me . I had for ten years waited to hear my daughter tell me she loves me and now in the short moment of meeting her , she says I am who she loves the most .

" Daddy , you okay ? " She asked me and I looked up at her .

" Yes , baby . I ' m fine . " I said to her .

" Then why are you crying ? " Grace asked .

" These are happy tears little one . Ain ' t nothing wrong with tears when you are happy . " Chris said .

" Why are you happy ? " Grace asked .

" Because , I have you back in my life . " I smiled at her .

" I love you , daddy . " Grace said .

" I love you , sweetheart . " I said back to her .

We finished eating , payed , and left the pizza place . The car ride to the hotel was silent . I had already gotten a room for two . Chase and Andy , had , too . By the time we had gotten there Grace had fallen asleep in the backseat . I smiled when I saw her out like a light . I saw Roode and James pull up . Then AJ and the Naturals not long after .

" Hey , guys can one of you help me out ? " I asked .

" Yeah , of course . " James said coming over .

" What do you need ? " Roode asked .

" Look in the backseat . " I told them . They smiled at Grace asleep peacefully in the backseat of my car .

" What do you need help with ? " James asked .

" My bags are already in the room , but I need help with the door when I get her up to the room . " I said picking her up in my arms without waking her .

" Okay , " James said .

We walked into the hotel with no problems and got up to my hotel room with Grace . I held her in one arm and pulled the room keys out of my pocket handing them to James who opened the door for me . I layed her on the far bed .

" Thanks James . " I said to him quietly so I wouldn ' t wake her up and sat her bookbag on the table next to the window .

" Don ' t mention it . Here are your room keys . So , what is next for you , Chris ? This whole time you have been looking for Grace and now you have found her . What comes after this ? " James asked me sitting in the chair at the table .

" Helping her mend and heal right now . I want to get back into wrestling , but not before I know she will be okay . Tomorrow Grace , Andy , Chase and myself are going to take the cops back to where Grace was being kept . Then after that it is trying to help her recover from what that guy did to her . " I said watching her stir .

" Daddy . " She said .

" Yes , baby ? " I asked her .

" Where are we ? " She asked .

" In the hotel room . You fell asleep in the car , so , I carried you up here . " I told her .

" Okay . " She said .

" You want to change into your nightclothes ? " I asked her .

" I don ' t have any . The man never bought me any . He always said it was a waste . " Grace said .

" Here , I might have a shirt you can wear . You don ' t have any shorts do you ? " I asked getting up and going to my bag . I looked through it and got out one of my old AMW t - shirts for her to wear that would be big enough for her .

" No , because then everyone would have seen the marks on my legs . I have long pants though that I normally sleep in . " Grace answered .

" Then wear those with the shirt . Bathroom is in there sweetheart . " I said showing her wear to change .

" Yes , sir . " She went into the bathroom to change , closing the door .

" You know for a kid that went through what she did . She has a good head on her shoulders and certainly knows right from wrong . She also has manners that most kids these days don ' t have . " James said .

" Yeah , she does . " I said .

" I saw the tears at the restuarant earlier and heard what she said , Chris . I can also see the light coming back into your eyes and the burden taken off of your shoulders . But , I can also read the guilt on your face . You feel like you are guilty for not finding her sooner before that guy could do all of those things to her and not do the right thing for her . And before you start blaming yourself , just know its not your fault what happened . You had no control over her being kidnapped and you had no control over that guy hurting her , man . So , don ' t beat yourself up over it . You have her now and she needs you with a clear head and no guilt . It will eat you up inside and never allow you to rest or not worry about her . I know you need to protect her and I am not saying you shouldn ' t , but she also needs to heal and putting up barriers for her won ' t allow her to do that . And don ' t tell me you are not feeling what I see on your face , because I think after teaming with you for seven years , I know your looks and the emotions on your face without even asking or second guessing . I can read you better than Roode . " Storm said .

" I hear you and I don ' t want to put up barriers for her . But , I do want to help her heal and as far as the tears earlier . I was touched by what she said to me . In one day she already knows who I am . " I said to him .

" Probably because for the last ten years , she has been fed nothing but lies , pain , and fear from that guy . She already knew in her heart that he wasn ' t her real daddy . So , I don ' t know , but I am guessing that when she heard you were her father and found that stuff in that metal box , she was relieved to know that there was someone better out there looking for her and that did love her . I just thank God that Andy and Chase picked her up before that guy could find her when she got out of that house . " James said .

" Me too . " I said and heard the bathroom door open .

" That is a cool shirt kid . " James said .

" Thats cause you are on it , duh . But , I like daddy ' s side better . " Grace said .

" Whatever ? " James said .

" You ready for bed , kiddo ? " I asked .

" Yes sir . " Grace said climbing back into the bed I had put her on when I carried her in here from the car .

" Alright , are you hurting any ? " I asked her .

" No , not right now . " Grace answered .

" Okay , " I said to here pulling the cover up over her and kissing her on her forehead .

" Good night , Daddy . " She said to me .

" Good night , Grace . " I said to her .

" Love you , " Grace smiled at me .

" Love you , too , baby . " I smiled back at her .

" Night , Cowboy . " Grace looked over to James .

" Night , Grace . You sleep good tonight and don ' t worry about that mean man anymore . He won ' t ever bother you again . " James said to her .

" Yes , sir . James , " She called him .

" Yes , darlin . " He answered .

" Will you be my uncle ? " Grace asked . I looked at James who was looking at her a little misty - eyed .

**Storm ' s P . O . V . **

When Grace asked me if I would be her uncle my heart caught in my throat for a few minutes . I wasn ' t expecting her to ask me such a question . I knew that Chris didn ' t have any brothers or sisters . He was an only child , so , she would need someone to watch after her if Chris needed it . Plus when Chris first found out about her being born , he asked me if I would be her godfather .

_" Storm , James . " Chris called to James coming to the locker room door at the Impact Zone . _

_" Hey Chris , whats up ? " James asked ._

_" I have something I need to tell and ask you , so , do you have a minute ? " Chris asked ._

_" Yeah , sure . " James looked at him curiously ._

_" Aubrey and I are going to have a baby . Last week when I went home for the break Jarrett gave us we found out she was pregnant . I ' m going to be a dad . " Chris said ._

_" Wow , thats wonderful news man . Congratulation , I know you will be a great dad and Aubrey a great mother to the little one . " James smiled . _

_" Thanks man . " Chris said smiling bigger than the Cowboy ._

_" But , what does this have to do with me ? " James asked ._

_" Well , you know that I don ' t have any siblings , James and neither does Aubrey . We don ' t have anyone for the little to turn to if she needs anything if we are not around . But , you have been my partner for a long time and you have been my best friend even longer . You are closer to me than a brother , so , I was wondering , Aubrey and I was wondering , if you would be our child ' s godfather , uncle , or something similar ? " Chris asked ._

_" I would be honored Chris . You and Aubrey are like family to me , so , you know I would do anything for you guys . " James said ._

_" Thanks , Cowboy . " Chris said . _

_" Always remember Chris , AMW is For Real . " James said . _

_" AMW is For Real and We are Forever Brothers . " Chris answered the familiar AMW motto . _

" Of course , Grace , I will be your uncle . " I said hugging her .

" Where are you staying ? " Grace asked me .

" I have a room next to Bobby . Well , I better go and get some sleep . It ' s a long ride to Savannah , GA . " I said to her .

" Night , Uncle James . " She said .

" Night , little munchkin . " I smiled and she chuckled at me calling her munchkin .

" Will we see you in the morning ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , I will stop by in the morning . We can have breakfast together . " I said .

" Sounds good . Night , Cowboy . " Chris said .

" Night , Wildcat . " I said walking out of the room .

**Grace ' s P . O . V . **

I smiled as the Cowboy left the room . I have a daddy and now I have a new uncle . My future is beginning to look brighter and the past will just be the past . The past will be the part of me that will fade away with time and be like a shadow falling away when the sunlight hits it right . Storm , was right that mean man was nothing to worry about anymore . I had my real family now , my daddy and Uncle James . I also had my first real friends , The Naturals , AJ Styles , Bobby Roode , and Eric Young , my Garden Gnorme .

" Grace , time for bed and sleep , sweetheart . " Chris said to me .

" Yes , sir . " I smiled at my daddy happy that I had finally found where I belong . I snuggled into bed and fell asleep in no time .

**Harris ' s P . O . V .**

" Good night , my little Grace . " I whispered to her coming over to her bed to lean down and give her a kiss on the forehead .

I went and got ready for bed . Then slid into the other bed . I turned out the light and layed there hearing my daughter ' s soft breathing . I had finally found her and I wasn ' t going to waste a minute getting to know her or letting her know that she will have a good life away from that evil man and house . I was kind of afraid of what I was going to find when we go out there tomorrow . Would it scare her even more , open up more wounds for her , or make me feel worse about not finding her before that man could do all of those things to my baby girl ?

I looked over at her asleep on the other bed . She was sleeping peacefully which made me smile . At least her dreams were somewhat peaceful from the looks of it . I was happy I found her and I knew Aubrey would be proud of me and happy that I kept my promise to bring Grace back home . Tomorrow was a new day and beginning for her , one full of love , laughter , healing , and learning . These next moments of her life will be the ones I want her to remember and look back on . I want them to mend and push out all of the bad thoughts of what happen to her and love life . I love her and will do anything to help her . I finally drifted to sleep .


	11. Firefly

Chapter 10 : Firefly

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , The Naturals , or any other TNA star . I own Grace ._

**Next Morning - Grace ' s P . O . V .**

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the hotel curtains and looked around to see my daddy still asleep . My real daddy , not the fake mean man who took me away from him . I smiled at the fact that I had someone who did love me . Over the past ten years I had slowly began to lose faith and hope that I would ever leave that place or if there was anything else out in the world for me besides that house and a basement full of pain and fear . But , now I know there was a light at the end of the darkness , a light that pushed the tempest of the raging storm away and what followed was a beautiful new life of joy , laughter , and peace .

I continued to watch my daddy , Chris Harris , sleep . He must be a late sleeper , but we had to be up to meet the Cowboy for breakfast and then the cops later . Andy and Chase was suppose to take us back to where they picked me up at yesterday and I was taking the cops , daddy , and my two new friends to the house that was for the longest time my biggest nightmare . But , those dark dreams and existence is no more and I will no longer have to worry about abuse . I wonder if daddy would be mad if I woke him up .

We have to get up anyway , so , why not . I crept over to his bed and jumped on top of him .

" Daddy , wake up . Come on the sun is up and the Cowboy will be here any minute . Lord , I thought it was the kids that were suppose to sleep late and the parents wake up the kids . " I said .

" Grace , I thought kids were suppose to sleep til noon ? " Chris asked me .

" Not this kid . I don ' t like sleeping in all day and we have to get up . The Cowboy say he was coming this morning and we need to go to the house to day . " I reminded him .

" Yeah , we do . Are you going to be okay with going back ? " He asked .

" I don ' t know , but the sooner I get it over with the sooner I won ' t have to see it ever again . " I said thinking .

" How did you get to be so smart and brave ? " Chris asked me curiously .

" Smart by watching TV and I don ' t know about the brave part . I never felt like I was brave , but I am tough . Not being able to scream when someone hurts you does that to a kid . " I said . My mind was somewhere else even though I answered him .

" You don ' t have to worry about being hurt again , baby . I want let anyone hurt my Grace again . " He pulled me in for a hugged .

I hugged him tighter . I had dreamed of this for years . I had dreamed of being with my daddy for a long time and now that dream had come true . My dream was a reality just like my previous nightmare , but the nightmare was no more and only the reality of the dream was still here and he was hugging me . I felt safe in these arms that were hugging me and holding me . They were strong and full of love . A tear fell down my face . I now realized what my daddy ment by happy tears . I was so happy right now that the tears were coming down my face to show that I was happy .

" Why are you crying baby girl ? " Chris asked me .

" Because I have never been this happy in the last ten years . " I told him .

" You will be for the rest of your life . I will make sure of it . " Chris smiled as he used his hands to wipe the tears away from my face .

" I love you daddy . " I said to him .

" I love you , too , Grace . " He said to me .

**Harris ' s P . O . V . **

I smiled at Grace in my arms . She said she was happy and that is what I wanted her to be .

" Alright Grace , are you getting a bath or shower before we go to the house ? " I asked her .

" Shower . " Grace said .

" Well , go ahead , because daddy needs to get one , too . " I told her .

" Yes sir . "

Soon Grace and I both had our showers .

" Well we are through with showers and Storm still isn ' t here . He ' s probably still past out . " I said .

" Daddy . " Grace called to him she was sitting on the bed her body was feeling uncomfortable by the marks on her .

" Yes , baby ? " He asked .

" I ' m starting to hurt again and I am hungry . " Grace said .

" Alright , come here , let me put the medicine on you . " I said going into my bag and pulling the medicine cream the doctor had given me at the hospital last night .

" Okay , " She said coming to me .

" You okay with me lifting your shirt ? " I asked her .

" Yes sir . " She answered me .

I lifted her shirt and began rubbing medicine into the wounds on her body . It still pained and angered me to see her body like this , but at least it will heal with time . I finished rubbing the medicine onto the rest of her body where the marks were .

" Okay , let daddy go wash his hands and put the stuff up . You can pull your clothes back on . " I was surprised she let me put the stuff on the rest of her body after ow she constantly asked me about taking her close of in the doctor ' s office or looked at me for permission to show the doctor the marks on her body .

As I came back from the bathroom a knock came back at the door . I looked at Grace who had her clothes back on and then went to the door and looked out to see the Cowboy and the Naturals waiting . I opened the door .

" Hey , guys . " I said letting them .

" Cowboy , Andy , Chase . " Grace smiled at them as they entered the room .

" Hey munchkin . " James said to her .

" Daddy can we go to breakfast now ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , of course . No sense in you being hungry . " I smiled at her .

" I agree . " Chase said .

" Lets go eat . " Andy said .

They walked down to were the breakfast bar of the hotel was packed with TNA stars .

" Uh oh , " James said .

" What ? " Andy looked at the Cowboy .

" Half of the Impact roster is here . Chris do you want them to know or do you want to go somewhere else ? " Chase asked

" Most of them knew before I left Impact where I was going and what I was doing . So , no need in keeping it a secret that Grace has been found . Just as long as there aren ' t any tabloids to get a hold of this and we let them know to keep it quiet until at least I can make it public that she is safe and at home . " I said .

The other three nodded their heads yes they understood .

" Look there is Roode , AJ , and Eric . " Grace said .

" Well looks like we found the rest of the guys . " Chase said as they went and fixed their plates .

" Grace , whatever you want to eat don ' t hesitate to ask , okay . " I looked at her .

" Okay , but I am not to picky . I ' m just hungry . " She smiled at me .

Once they had their plates they join Roode , Styles , and Eric at the table .

" Mind if we join you fellas ? " Storm asked .

" Nope . " Styles said .

" Here Grace . " I said sitting the Pediasure in front of her .

" Is this what the doctor said I should have ? " She asked me .

" Yes , it will help give you back the nutrition you should ' ve had and need along with food . " I answered her as I sat on the other side of her from EY .

" Yes sir . " She said as she began to eat .

" Good to see her eating . " Roode said .

" Yeah it is . " Storm said .

" Hey is that him , daddy ? " Grace asked .

**Grace ' s P . O . V . **

I saw the rainbow - haired guy from the show last night walk into the breakfast area . He was enchanting to watch and had a charisma about him that drew people ' s attention . He was definitely the artistic and creative type .

" Is that who baby ? " Chris asked me .

" Is that Jeff Hardy ? " I asked him where only the table could hear me .

" Yep , thats Jeff Hardy . " Chris said .

" Somebody is captivated by the Charismatic Engima . " Storm said .

" He is just interesting and different . Introduce me to a kindred spirit . " I looked at them .

" Chris ? " AJ looked at him .

" If that is what she wants . " Chris answered .

" Jeff . " Roode called to him . The Champion looked up and walked over to them .

" Hey guys whats up ? I see Harris and the Naturals stopped by last night . How are you guys and who is this little angel ? " Jeff asked his southern drawl coming out .

" Jeff , I don ' t know if you remember the day that I told Impact Wrestling that my daughter went missing . But , uhm , this is her . Grace Harris this Jeff Hardy . " Chris introduced them .

" I remember Chris . So , this is the little girl you told us about . I see you finally found her . You must be happy Grace to be back with your dad ? " Jeff asked me .

" Yes sir . I ' m happy and safe . " Grace said .

" Jeff , why don ' t you join us ? " Storm asked .

" Glad to . " Jeff said he went and got his plate and came back to the table .

" So , how did you find her ? " Jeff asked when he got back .

Chris told him everything . Chris always had a respect and friendship with the Hardy Boys .

" So , you have had it rough , then kiddo ? " Jeff asked .

" Thats an understatement . Rough is bumpy ride on a road . Nightmare is the better term for it . But , I am tough and light shone through the darkness when I needed it most . " I answered .

" You speak deeply kid . Where did you learn such elegant words ? " Jeff was curious with this kid ' s understanding of the very thoughts in his head . Words that he was so use to saying .

" Don ' t know they just come to me . Its like there is this endless void of thoughts running through my head and sometimes when they are most appropriate for the situation they came to the forethought of my brain . I don ' t know many people who understand my line of thinking and it my have come from a tragic situation that most people don ' t understand and I would not wish on anyone else . But , I am sure there are others out there like me who have suffered through the hands of evil and darkness like I have . Maybe its just a normal darkness that most people don ' t understand , but we all must one day take . " I felt like Jeff could understand what is in my heart and mind , but I wasn ' t sure how or why .

" I understand what its like to go through both tragic lose and darkness . I have battle such demons and at times it feels like they take hold of your very being and pull and suck all the good from with in you . But , once you break free you have more strength than most and a better understanding to help those around you who are also going through tragedy , but don ' t know the way out or have nearly given up the fight . You haven ' t given up and you broke through with a firm head on your shoulders and a heart that is still pure . You stood strong and firm in the darkest moments and when the hurricane was swirling around you , you didn ' t give in or give up hope or faith . It may have dimmed at times , but that soft flickering flame was still there waiting to be refueled and once it did it shone like beckons in a lighthouse for the lost ships being tossed around in the angry sea to follow like a guiding light to safety , an eternal and selfless inferno of hope and faith . " Jeff smiled at me .

" Can I call you Nightcrawler ? " I asked him .

" Certainly . But , what nickname did they give you ? " Hardy asked .

" American Kid . " I answered him .

" I like it , but can I call you Firefly ? " Jeff asked .

" Why Firefly ? " I asked .

" Because like a firefly you carry your light with you where ever you go . " Jeff said .

" Okay , Firefly it is . But , only to you . " I smiled .

" Uhm , did you two forget about the rest of us at the table . " Chase asked .

" No , of course not . I couldn ' t forget about you guys , Jeff ' s just a kindred spirit and one that I understand . Like I said there are not many people who I can talk to like that and understand what I am saying . I hear you are an artist , Jeff ? " I asked him .

" Yes I am . " Jeff said .

" So , am I . I love to draw and create things from my mind that inspires others and sparks their interest . I like people to wonder . Then at other times it is things that touch me or I am amazed at myself . What kind of art do you create ? " I asked him .

" I draw , paint , sculpt sometimes , I also write poetry , little short stories , and make music . I am pleased to meet another creative mind like my own and one who is not afraid to express themselves artistically . " Jeff answered .

" You are different . A person who doesn ' t put off anything until tomorrow , but lives every moment like its their last chance to be remember for doing something great . But , yet , you are not prideful or self - center where you forget about those around you or those you care about . You wear your heart on your sleeve and give selflessly to others at the expensive of your own well being . How do you live like that everyday and not faulter ? " I asked him curiously .

" Your guess is as good as mine , but I guess the true answer to that is that I know we are not promised tomorrow or even our next breath . So many people out there are worried about what will happen later on in life and don ' t get me wrong I have thought about the same subjects they have many times , but I come back to same idea of life . We don ' t waste life , but we use our own body , mind , and spirit to show those around us how to do the same thing . " Jeff said .

" That is deep both of you . " Chris said .

" I think she just met the she is more amazing the daddy chart . " Andy said .

" No I am not . I told you I am not old enough or there , yet . Somebody was apparently not listening to me . " I smiled .

" Sarcasm strikes again . " Storm said making all of us laugh .

" Yes sir . It is my most valuable tool in my arsenal , outside of my art and intellectual capabilities . " I smiled .

" Your charm is deafening , too . " AJ said .

" She must get that from me , too . " Chris said .

" Ain ' t that the truth . " Storm said .

" Grace , you fit in perfectly around here . " Eric said .

" Awe , my Garden Gnome , you are so sweet . " I said to him giggling .

" And cute . Don ' t forget cute . " Eric said .

" How could I forget that ? You ' re absolutely adorable , EY . " I smiled .

" Eric , I think you got yourself a new friend . " Roode said .

" Yeah , I love having new friends , it just adds to the rest of my friends . " Eric said .

" Me , too . " I smiled even bigger . I could see my dad smiling on the other side of me . I could tell he was happy I was fitting in so well .

" Well , Grace , Andy , Chase , we still need to get to the police station . " Chris said . They were all done eating .

" Right , " Andy said .

" And we have to make the drive to Savannah . " AJ said looking at his fellow Impact stars .

" Well , if you guys are done eating , lets go . " Chase said .

We left the dining area of the hotel and went back to the rooms to get ready .

" So , what are we going to do after we leave the house , daddy ? " I asked when we were in elevator .

" Make our way home to Fort Wright . " Chris said .

" Yes sir . " I said .

" Are we going to see you guys off before we hit the road ? " Storm asked .

" Of course . " Chris said .

We then went back to the rooms and got ready to go .


	12. The House

Chapter 11 : The House

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , The Naturals , or any other TNA star . I own Grace ._

**Hotel Parking Lot - Storm ' s P . O . V . **

I was waiting in the parking lot until Chris , Grace , and the Naturals came out of the hotel . Roode , Styles , EY , and Jeff were there , too , waiting to see the four off . The next years of Grace ' s life would be a time of healing and happiness for her . She won ' t have to worry about abuse or fear anymore .

" There they are guys . " Styles said as Chris , Grace , Andy , and Chase came to the vehicles .

" I guess this is it for a little while . " Roode said as we watched them pack their cars back up for the long road ahead of them . We did too , the ones that were going to Savannah also had a long road .

" Yes , it is for now . " Chris said coming over to us with the other three .

" So , you guys have to take the police back to where they were keeping Grace ? " I asked again .

" Yes sir , this doesn ' t need to happen to someone else . " Grace said .

" No it doesn ' t . " Andy said .

" Well Grace , it has been a pleasure . " Roode said kneeling on Grace ' s level .

" Yes , it has . Thanks again for the food at the arena . " Grace said she hugged him tight .

" No problem , Little One . " Roode said excepting the embrace from her .

" Watch after EY . " Grace said .

" I will and you take good care of yourself . " Roode smiled .

" Okay . " Grace smiled .

" Grace , its been fun my Firefly . Its nice knowing there is someone else out there that thinks and creates like I do . " Jeff said .

" Same here , see you later Nightcrawler . " Grace hugged Jeff .

" American Kid , " EY said holding his arms out to her .

" Garden Gnome , it was great to meet you . " Grace said as she embraced Showtime .

" You don ' t worry about anything else , Grace except growing up happy . " Styles said to her .

" Okay , AJ . You ' re a cool guy . " Grace smiled as she hugged AJ , too .

" Thanks sweetie , you are a cool kid . " AJ said to her .

" Uncle James . " Grace held her arms out to me .

" Come here munchkin . " I picked her up into my arms .

" I will miss you Cowboy . " Grace said .

" I will miss you too , darlin . But , we will see each other again . You don ' t worry about being scared or hurt again . Your daddy will take good care of you and you will be happy in the years to come , Grace . " I said to her .

" Love you , Uncle James . " She hugged me tight .

" Love you too , sweetheart . " I said smiling . Then I put her down .

The others were telling Chris and the Naturals bye .

" Well , Storm , it was great seeing you again man . " Chase said .

" Yeah , you too , Chase . " I said shaking the man ' s hand .

" Keep up the hard work here in Impact man . " Andy said .

" I will , Andy and thank you both for finding Grace and bringing her back to Chris . " I said grateful to the Naturals for bringing Grace back to Chris . He was the happiest I have seen him sense the day he told me that he was going to be a dad .

" No problem . " Andy said .

" We did tell you guys that day that we would do anything to help you find her , but little did we know she would kind of find us . " Chase said .

" Yes , and little did I know that you two would quickly become my best friends and my first real friends . All I had were imaginary friends and the birds to talk to , but not anymore . " Grace smiled .

Chris walked up to the four of us at that point .

" So , Grace , Andy , Chase ready to go ? " Chris asked them .

" Yes , we are . " Chase said .

" I ' m ready . " Andy said .

" Yes sir . " Grace smiled .

They went and got into the cars .

" Thanks for calling me Storm . " Chris said to me .

" Don ' t worry about it . I know you would ' ve done the same for me . " I said to him .

" Of course . We are still family , so , we look out for each other . " Chris said .

" Yeah , we do . But , I guess you better get going , those cops ain ' t going to wait forever and the sooner you guys get to the house , the soon Grace won ' t ever have to see it again and she can start healing . " I said .

" She will be okay and so will I . I feel the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders . " Chris said softly .

" You definitely look lighter . I remember the day you told us she went missing and the day you left Impact , it was raining both days and miserable . Kind of like the light of the world had gone and not just in the weather , but in your own eyes . But , I can that light has returned and is bright again like the day you first told me you were going to be a dad . " I said to him .

A tear fell from my face , damn it I am crying again like the day he left Impact . But , this time they are happy tears for my family , Chris and Grace .

" I am lighter and you don ' t have to hide the tears from me my friend . " Chris said to me where only I can here .

" What about the rest of these guys ? " I asked .

" Don ' t worry about them . If they get fussy about a few tears , it just means they are insensitive . " Chris chuckled a little .

" Well time to go . AMW is For Real . " I said holding my hand out to Chris .

" AMW is For Real and We are Forever Brothers . " Chris said shaking my hand and then we embraced .

" USA , USA , USA . " Grace said from the car .

" Well , I guess she added her own touch to the motto . " Styles said .

" Yeah , but I am from Canada . " Roode said

" So , am I . " EY said .

" Sorry about your damn luck . " I turned around and said to them .

" I think I ' m going to love the USA chant at the end of our motto Storm . " Chris said smiling at his daughter .

" Me too . " I smiled .

" Me three . " Grace called and we all laughed .

We then all left the hotel .

**The House - Grace ' s P . O . V . **

After leaving the hotel we went to the police station and then followed Andy and Chase back to where they picked me up at .

" Okay , Grace were to now ? " My dad asked .

" That turn off on the left . " I said remembering the road .

" Alright . " Chris said .

We rode a little ways to where the house was .

" This is it . " I said shivering at the thought . I looked at the house that was my prison and nightmare for so long .

" You okay . " Chris asked as he put the car in park and turned it off .

" I ' m fine . " I said getting out of the car .

" Is this the house ? " One of the officers asked .

" Yes it is . The back door should be open . " I answered .

" He leaves it open ? " The officer asked .

" Yes sir . " I said .

" Why ? " Andy asked .

" No clue . But , I did hear him say something about not having a key to it . " I answered .

" We will ask him . " The office said .

I told them everything I could about growing up in that nightmare as we continued to walk the house and entered into the different rooms .

" They study and his room was always off - limits to me . So , was the porch outside , but because the man never wanted me outside . " I said .

Soon we came to the room he had given me .

" This was the room I used for sleeping and staying out of the man ' s way . " I said looking at the bed .

" You need anything from here Grace ? " Chris asked me .

" No sir . I already have everything of value to me . " I said .

" Anywhere else ? " The officer looked at me .

" Yes , there is one last place . " I said and led them to the basement door .

" In here ? " Chase asked .

" That door leads to the point of my nightmare . It leads to the basement . " I said opening the door and leading them down the stares .

I stopped when I got to the floor of the basement and looked straight at the table . I walked closer to it and saw blood still on it . I knew whose blood it was and it sent chills down my back that made me shiver .

**Harris ' s P . O . V . **

When I looked at the table I instantly realized it had bloodstains on it and noticed a strap lying on the desk next to it .

" Why is the table covered in blood , Grace ? " I asked her .

" Because this is where he beat me at . Here is where I recieved the marks on my body . That strap was what he used on me . " Grace said .

I looked at Andy and Chase they both held similar expressions of sympathy for what Grace had to go through , but also anger and hatred toward the man that hurt my baby . I was definitely pissed and I was glad this man was behind bars , but I was also glad my little girl would no longer have to endure the torture he put her through . She would heal from this with my help and no one would hurt her like this again .

" We got everything we need from her , so , you guys can go . " The officer looked at me .

" Yes sir , lets go Grace , Naturals . " I said to them .

We left the house .

" I take it you are glad to be out of there Grace ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , now I won ' t have to see that house ever again . " Grace said .

" The rest of your life will be happy , baby . " I smiled at her .

" So , now where to ? " Andy asked .

" Home , " I said .

" So , back to Fort Wright for you guys . Chase , I take it you have to go back on the road ? " Andy looked at his best friend .

" Yep , " Chase answered .

" Then , I guess it is Nashville , TN for me . " Andy thought outloud .

" So , this is where we part ways ? " Grace looked at the Naturals .

" Yes , but don ' t worry Grace , it won ' t be forever . " Chase said .

" We will see each other again . " Andy agreeing with Chase .

" Okay . " She said hugging Andy first and then Chase .

" You have a bright future ahead of you sweetheart . " Andy said to her .

" You won ' t have to worry about nightmares or darkness or pain anymore . " Chase smiled .

" And for that I am thankful . " I said .

" See you later Chris . " Andy said shaking my hand .

" You too Andy . " I smiled .

" Take good care of this girl , man . " Chase said .

" Of course . " I said shaking Chase ' s hand , too .

With that I took Grace away from that house back home to Fort Wright , Kentucky .


	13. Birthday Party

Chapter 12 : Birthday Party

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , The Naturals , or any other TNA star . I own Grace ._

**April 10th - 5 Years Later**

**Fort Wright , KY - Grace ' s P . O . V . **

I can ' t believe it has been five years since I was freed of that horrible house and nightmare . I was living with my dad in Fort Wright now and all the traces of what happened to me was gone . The marks had healed completely without scarring and you could no longer see my ribs and bones from starvation and malnutrition .

I was finally in school even though it had taken some time to bring me up to speed on what everyone else my age was learning in school , but that had gotten better too and I was a tenth grade with other kids my age . Today was my birthday and daddy was making sure we celebrate it . I was allowed to bring over my friends from high school and the ones I had met five years ago in Impact Wrestling were going to be here .

" Grace , Autumn , time to get up . " My dad called . For those who don ' t know my dad is Wildcat , Chris Harris . I was already up and dressed , I had been waiting for this day for weeks . My best friend Autumn Wilder had stayed the night with me seeing as last night was Saturday .

" I ' m already up , Dad . Autumn get up " I said coming down the stairs in the two story , plus basement house .

" Hmm , you are up early . " He said . Autumn came down the stairs not long after I did .

" I am always up before you . " I said and that was the truth . Daddy sleeps in worse than a teenager .

" Yes , you are very responsible for a fifteen year old . " Chris teased .

" Hey , I am suppose to be the master of sarcasm not you . " I laughed .

" Seeing as you got your sarcasm from me I don ' t think so . " He laughed also .

" When is everyone getting here ? " I asked .

" Soon , " Chris smiled .

" Why do you guys have to be so loud in the morning ? " Autumn asked .

" Its a gift . " I said to her .

" I think you need to return that gift . " Autumn said getting a laugh from both me and my dad

" Good morning to you too , Autumn . " My dad said .

" Sorry Grace , but he is the master of sarcasm . " Autumn said .

" See even your best friend agrees with me . " My dad looked at me .

He was getting stuff ready for the grill . Dad can ' t fix anything on the stove , but I taught myself how to cook about two years ago after getting tired of TV dinners , fast food , and Chinese takeout . So , I do the cooking now while dad did the dishes most of the time . It was a deal we had , but he could grill and barbecue pretty good .

" Traitor . Just wait till Uncle James gets here and ask him who the master of sarcasm is . " I said . Just then a knock came at the door .

" You want to get it ? " Dad asked me .

" Yes sir , " I said and got down from the bar stool in the kitchen and went to the door . I opened it to see Roode and EY standing there with a friend .

" Hey Roode , EY , who is you friend ? " I asked giving EY a hug and then Roode .

" This here is Petey Williams , the Canadian Destroyer . He use to be apart of Team Canada with Eric and me . " Roode said .

" So , you are a wrestler too and another Canadian at that . I ' m Grace Harris , the American Kid are you friend or foe ? " I asked him .

" I am friend and you must be the famous Grace that Bobby and Eric told me about ? From the sound of your sarcasm I can tell you take after the Cat . " Petey said .

" Come in guys . Dad , the Canadians are here . " I said leading them into the kitchen .

" Hey , Bobby , EY . Whats up Petey ? I see you ' ve done met my daughter Grace . " Dad said to them .

" Yes and she is as charming as you are . " Petey said .

" So , you asked us about mine and Eric ' s friend . Who is your friend ? " Roode asked .

I looked at Autumn who was staring at Team Canada , surprised to see big wrestlers . She knew my dad was a wrestler and the Cowboy who visited when ever he was in the area , but she had rarely seen any other wrestler besides them .

" Guys this is my best friend Autumn . We met at school . Autumn this is Bobby Roode , Eric Young , and Petey Williams , Team Canada . Don ' t worry they won ' t bite . EY might , but thats because he is my Garden Gnome . " I said .

" I promise I won ' t bite . " Eric said .

" Good boy , " I said to Eric and the others laughed .

" We the first ones here ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , you are . " Dad said as another knock came at the door . I went to get it and this time Autumn went with me .

" Grace , " Autumn said .

" What ? " I asked her .

" The It Factor and Canadian Enforcer , Bobby Roode is in your kitchen , the Canadian Destroyer , Petey Williams is in your kitchen , and Showtime , Eric Young is in your kitchen . Three members of Team Canada is in your kitchen . " Autumn said .

" Yeah , I know . Why ? " I asked curiously .

" I am a huge fan of Team Canada and Hockey . " Autumn said .

" Then go talk to them . They are normal people , just like Dad and the Cowboy . " I said opening the door to see three of my other high school friends .

" Tiffany , Taylor , and Jay . Whats going on guys ? Taylor where is Blake ? " Autumn asked .

" Coming . " Blake said .

" Why are you behind them ? " I asked .

" Because they took off ahead of me . " Blake said .

" Sorry bro , " Taylor said .

" Be nice to your little brother . " Tiffany said .

" Happy Birthday , Grace . " Jay said . Jay had quickly become like my brother .

" Come in . So , we are still waiting on Alex , Allison , and Dana . " I realized .

" Alex was leaving as we got here . He texted me . " Taylor said .

" Hey guys guess what ? " Autumn said .

" What ? " Blake asked .

" Team Canada is here . " Autumn said .

" Hey this isn ' t a wrestling petting zoo where you can go by and gawk at them . They are normal people and my good friends . They were the ones that helped me when I was ten . " I said leading them into the kitchen .

" Well I see more of your friends have gotten here . " Chris said .

" Yes sir . " I said and then introduced my high school friends to Team Canada .

" So , you guys are pro - wrestlers , too ? " Taylor asked .

" Yes , we are . " Eric said .

" So , why does Grace call you a Garden Gnome , Eric ? " Jay asked .

" You would have to ask her . " Eric said . They looked at me .

" Because when I first met him , he reminded me of one . So , I dubbed him Garden Gnome . " I explained .

" Hmm , so are we going to start calling you Garden Gnome now Eric or are we going to stick to Showtime ? " Petey asked .

" Garden Gnome is reserved for Grace only , Petey . " Eric said .

" Of course . So , Grace , why do they call you the American Kid ? " Petey asked .

" Because 1 ) My favorite colors are red , white , and blue . 2 ) I am from the USA . And 3 ) I am related to America ' s Most Wanted . " I said .

" Pretty good reasons . " Petey said .

" So , Roode . I see you grew your hair out . " I looked at the It Factor who now had long hair like back in Beer Money days .

" Yep , I got tired of the short proper look . You know this is how my hair was in Beer Money before we met , Grace ? " Roode asked me .

" Yes I know . I have seen pictures . I like it much better long and curly . " I smiled .

" Glad I got your approval . " Bobby said .

" Yeah , but you might want to watch out for our friend Dana . She is a sucker for guys with long , dark hair . " Tiffany said .

" Oh , lord and Andy Douglas has even gotten here yet . Wasn ' t Jeff ' s older brother coming , too ? " I asked my dad .

" Yes , Matt ' s coming and he has long , dark hair , too . " Chris said .

A knock came at the door .

" I got it . " I said going to the door with Tiffany and Autumn behind me . I opened the door to see the Cowboy and the Naturals .

" Did you three ride together ? " Autumn asked .

" No , we just arrived at the same time . " Storm said .

" Uncle James , " I said holding my arms out to him . He hugged me tight .

" Hey , birthday girl , how are you ? " James asked .

" I ' m good . Andy , Chase . " I hugged both of the Naturals and let them in .

" So , this is where the party is . " Chase asked .

" We had no idea . " Andy added .

" You guys are morons , but I love you anyways . " I laughed at them .

" Hey the Canadians are already here and they brought the Destroyer . " Storm said .

" Well , he is going to wake up the whole neighborhood . " I laughed at the Cowboy .

Storm and the Naturals walked into the kitchen , but before I could close the door good I saw Alex , Dana , and Allison .

" Tif , go tell them to hide Roode and Douglas . " I looked at my friend .

" To late . " Autumn said . They were already at the door .

" Hey girls . " Dana said .

" Hey Dana . " Tiffany said .

" Happy Birthday , Grace . " Alex said .

" Thanks Alex . " I said to him as Allison gave me and the girls a hug .

" Group hug . " Dana said as she joined in the hug .

Then we walked into the kitchen .

" Uh oh . " Jay whispered to Blake and Taylor .

I introduced Alex , Allison , and Dana to my friends from the wrestling world . Dana just as expected took to Douglas and Roode instantly . She was really enchanted by Andy Douglas more than Roode , but still she couldn ' t get pass the long , dark hair the guys had .

" Grace , what is with your friend and Douglas and Roode ? " James asked me in a low voice and Chase looked over for an explaination , too .

" She is a sucker for guys with long , dark hair . Matt Hardy , ain ' t even here yet . " I whispered to them .

" Oh , lord . I am glad my hair is blonde . " Chase said .

" She is mostly harmless , but there is something about the hair that gets her . I don ' t get it . I like long - haired guys , but I don ' t go like that . " I said .

" Because , you are around one almost 24 / 7 . " Autumn said .

" Yeah , your dad ' s hair isn ' t exactly short . " Tiffany added . The five of us looked at my dad .

" I like it long . I forbid him from cutting it shorter than his shoulders . " I smiled at my dad who noticed we were looking at him .

" What ? " He asked .

" Nothing . " I said .

" Did you really forbid him from cutting his hair to short ? " Storm asked .

" Yes I did . I don ' t want it short . Come to think of it most of you guys in wrestling have long hair . " I answered .

" Really ? " Autumn asked .

" Yes , only AJ Styles and the Destroyer have short hair . But , thats it , the Hardys have long hair , too . " I said .

" What about Eric ? " Tiffany asked looking at Showtime .

" Eric ' s hair is short . " Storm said .

" Sure his head hair is short , but that beard more than makes up for it . " I said and they laughed .

" So , is AJ coming ? " I asked looking at Storm knowing they talked often and were close .

" Yes , he said he was . " Storm said . A knock came at the door .

" Maybe thats him or the Hardys . Or all three . " I said going to the door . I opened it to see that I was right .

" Hey guys , " I said .

" Hey Firefly how are you ? " Jeff asked me .

" Good , how about you Nightcrawler ? " I asked him .

" I ' m good . " He smiled .

" This must be your brother ? " I asked him .

" Yes , Matt this is Grace Harris , Grace this is my big brother Matt Hardy . " He introduced us .

" Hey , Grace . You look like your dad . " Matt said .

" I hear that a lot . It ' s an honor to finally get to meet the older Hardy Boy . " I smiled letting the brothers in and then turning to see AJ Styles .

" The Phenomenal One is here . " I said to the Georgia native .

" Yes , he is . You didn ' t think I would miss your fifteenth birthday party ? " He asked me I gave him a hug .

" I had hoped not . " I let him in .

" How are things going with you ? " Styles asked .

" I ' m good , much better than when you last saw me . I saw you went back to Impact two years ago . You missed it didn ' t you ? " I asked him . I had become more involved with the wrestling world since the night in Macon , Georgia . Plus having a world famous dad helped , too .

" Yes , I did , but the time off gave me time to recharge the batteries . " Styles said .

" I have become more involved with wrestling since you last saw me . " I informed him .

" I see that . How come ? Or should I even ask ? " Styles asked me .

" When you are related to America ' s Most Wanted you become involved . " I said .

" Thats what I thought . " Styles said as we entered the kitchen .

" See , I told you Grace was hiding AJ . " Andy said .

" We weren ' t hiding , we were catching up Douglas . " I said to him .

" Yeah right , every girl under the sun has a crush on AJ Styles . " Alex said .

" Oh no , we are not getting started with that discussion , Alex . " My dad looked at him .

" Sorry , " Alex said stepping back to Taylor and Jay .

" Dad , chill . It was just a joke . " I said looking at my dad . Whenever the discussion of boys come up he gets defensive .

" Sure , baby . " Chris said .

" So , who else are we waiting for ? " Storm asked changing the subject .

" No one , unless you invited someone else . " I answered .

" Nope , I thought about getting a rodeo clown , but I didn ' t know of any willing to help out . " Storm smiled .

" I got the chicken suit down stairs if you want that , Storm . " Chris said getting a look from James .

" Ooo , would you put it on Uncle James ? " I asked him . I had seen the video of him in the chicken suit during the Mock Tribute to Sting . I loved that video .

" I am glad they didn ' t put me in that suit . " EY said .

" Well that is because you had the short , blonde hair then and Jarrett thought you would fit the part of Classic Sting better . Of course Chris probably got the best part being the Crow Sting . Monty Brown shouldn ' t have even been involved , but Jarrett couldn ' t find another moron willing to do it . " Roode said .

" Why did they put Storm in a chicken suit ? " Jay asked .

" Because Chris was the Crow Sting and anyone who has seen the Crow knows that he has the bird that flies with him . So , Storm got put in the chicken suit . " Petey said .

" Why a yellow chicken suit though ? Why not at least spray paint the thing black to actually resemble a crow ? " I asked .

" That thing was already hot as it is , spray painting it black would ' ve turned it into a furnace . " Storm said .

" Team 3D , Rhyno , and Christian Cage nearly killed the chicken though . " Eric said .

" Yeah , because somebody accidently left me in the ring knowing good in well there wasn ' t much I could do in that suit besides running around flapping my arms like an idiot . I wonder who was the one that left me behind ? " James asked .

" Chris , " Andy looked at my dad .

" You left him ? " I asked my dad .

" I thought he was behind me and when I looked in the ring Rhyno was tossing his butt out of the ring . " Chris said .

" So , where is the chicken suit , Chris ? " Chase asked .

" Down stairs . " My dad answered .

" How did you end up with it ? " Roode asked .

" Jarrett gave it to me after the show that night and said to hang on to it in case we ever needed it again . " Chris said .

" You guys were quite interesting in the first years of TNA . What happened to all of the skits you guys use to do ? " Taylor asked .

" As the company grew we did less and less of them . " AJ answered .

" They were very entertaining , 3D Funeral was the best . " Alex said .

" No it wasn ' t . Do you know how close I was to being killed that night by Abyss ? " Eric asked .

" What ? Why were you almost killed ? " Autumn asked .

" Because , Chris decided to offer Abyss some tissue and he freakin destroyed the box in rage . It took all that I had not to run in the opposite direction . Chris , if we ever do something like that again , don ' t offer Abyss anything . " Eric said .

" No problem . Now I need to go put stuff on the grill . Someone want to come and help me out ? " My dad asked .

" I ' m coming . " Storm said following him out the back door .

" So , Grace , how are things going ? " Andy asked .

" Everythings good Andy , not much I have to complain about . I have my dad now , I ' m in school with other kids my own age , I have good friends , and most importantly I am happy and healthy . Fear isn ' t apart of me anymore . My dad as you can see is a little over protective , but not in a bad way . " I said knowing what he was asking about .

" You don ' t have thoughts about that other place ? " Chase questioned .

" Occasionally , but not bad thoughts . I want people to know my story and know that they can overcome trials and hardship . I want to give kids like me a voice . My friends already know my story and I started learning how to write in school . So , I have decided to put my story in a autobiography , so , people can read my story and maybe it will benefit them . I have actually already started writing part of it , but I ' m not sure when it will be finished . " I informed them .

" When we first met Grace we said you were an amazing kid . Now here you are five years later and you are even more amazing . " Roode smiled .

" Thank you . " Grace smiled

**Storm ' s P . O . V .**

" So , Chris , what was that in there ? " I asked him once we were outside away from everyone else .

" What are you talking about , James ? " Chris looked at me confused and then went back to putting meat on the grill .

" With not wanting to talk about boys around Grace ? " I clarified .

" Nothing , its just I don ' t really know if I am ready for her to start liking boys or dating yet . She ' s my baby girl Storm , what would you do if it was Makayla ? " Chris asked .

" Protect her with all that I am and make sure them boys think twice before they even think about hurting her . But , I would still let her date . Chris do you remember what I told you in the hotel the night you got Grace back ? " I asked him .

" Yes , I do and I am letting her have her own personality . I am letting her make her own decisions and make friends Storm . But , I still want to protect her and make sure no one hurts her ever again . I still feel like I am just getting to know her . Even in five years I don ' t know enough about her like I would want to . " Chris said .

" Its not your fault Chris . You had no control over what happened and you have her back . And from the looks of her and the light in her eyes now , you ' ve done one hell of a job helping her heal from the whole ordeal . She looks stronger and happy like a kid is suppose to be . But , you can ' t beat yourself up over something you had no control in preventing . "

I was watching his reaction , because I knew there was some mixed emotions in the Cat ' s face . But , I couldn ' t let my best friend and brother torture himself with guilt over something that he had no fault in . He has done a beautiful job in make sure Grace was happy , healthy , and well loved after she left that house and bad man .

" I just wish that it had never happened . That the night in the hospital wasn ' t apart of our lives . I wish she had never been taken from me in the first place . " He looked at me with tears in his eyes .

" Chris , I know you wish none of that had happened . We all don ' t . Grace should have never had to go through what she did in that house . She should have never been taken from you and Aubrey . She should have gotten the chance to know her mother and you much earlier then ten years old . You should have been the one that taught her how to take her first steps , ride a bike , and everything else a parent teaches their kids , but it didn ' t happen . But , not be any fault of your own and you can ' t change any of it , even though I know you wish you could . But , look at her now . Look at what a difference you have made for her . She ' s loved Chris , the biggest thing about being a parent is showing our kids how much they are loved and you have given her that . Now , there are two things you can do . " I told him .

" What two things ? " Chris asked me .

" One , you can sit out here bawling like a two year old , blaming yourself for nothing and feeling guilty and sorry for yourself . Or two , you can finish grilling out here and get your head on straight , then go in there and give your daughter the best birthday party you can give her and continue to do the great job you ' ve done in helping her heal and showing her how much she is loved . Because I can ' t do it for you . " I said to him seriously .

" I hear you . Thanks man for the pep talk , I needed it . Your right I need to be strong for her and make sure she is happy and well loved . " Chris said drying his eyes .

" Don ' t worry about it . " I watched him .

Soon he was pulling meat off of the grill . Then we walked back inside .

" He didn ' t burn anything did he ? " Grace asked me when we were back inside .

" No , not this time . " I smiled .

" Hey , you two watch it . " Chris looked at us .

**Harris ' s P . O . V . **

I shook my head at Storm and Grace both teasing me .

" Love you Dad . " Grace said .

" Yeah , love you Dad . " Storm echoed .

" Love you too , Grace . But , as far as the other child I don ' t know who he belongs to . We might need to send him back . " I said .

" Oh , the Wildcat ' s sarcasm strikes again . " Andy said .

" Storm , how does it feel getting burned ? " Chase asked .

" Like my boot up your you know what . " Storm said .

" Boys behave we have children and minors present . Plus , it is still morning and we have neighbors around us still trying to sleep . " Grace said .

" Chris Harris ain ' t the only one being sarcastic either . " AJ said .

" Hey , my dad and I are team . So , we have to be prepared for anything . " Grace said .

" Ain ' t that the truth baby girl . " I smiled at her .

" Is it time to eat yet . The wrestlers are starving . " Autumn called from the living room .

" Sure they are and the high school cool kids are too . " Jay added .

" The two that are begging for food eats last in this house . " Grace called back .

" Which wrestlers are you taking up for Autumn ? " I asked curiously .

" Team Canada . " Autumn said .

" Autumn , why are you taking up for the Canadians ? " Storm asked .

" Because I like Team Canada and I like hockey . Need any other reason than that ? " Autumn answered .

" Nope . " Team Canada called back .

" Foods ready , but birthday girl first . " I told them .

Soon we all had food and was in front of the TV .

" Why are we in the USA and watch freakin hockey ? " Storm asked curiously .

" Because Autumn and Team Canada came in here first . " Jay said .

" Hockey is the best sport there is after wrestling . " Autumn said .

" Grace , I like your friend . She is a smart cookie . " Roode said .

" Hush , Canadian Enforcer . Is there something else on ? Maybe something a little more American ? " Grace looked at me .

" Why are you looking at me ? " I asked her .

" Its your house . " Grace said .

" Its your birthday . " I told her . She was curled up next to me and Storm was on the other side of her .

" How about a movie guys ? " Grace asked .

" Sound good . Which movie ? " Petey asked .

" Twilight , " Dana and Tiffany both suggested .

" Not happening . " The wrestlers said in unison .

" Wow , that was a definite no . " Grace said .

" How about Old Yeller ? " Allison asked .

" Do you want to see what happens when a bunch of wrestlers become blubbering idiots ? " Storm asked .

" Bad idea . " Jay said .

" Hey , how about Lion King ? " Autumn looked at Grace .

" No , I can ' t watch that one . I know what we can watch . Daddy has a bunch of the old TNA videos what about them ? " Grace asked looking at me .

" Sounds good seeing as we have a bunch of wrestlers in here anyways . " I said looking at my fellow wrestlers . They seemed to like that idea and so did Grace .

So , we watched TNA wrestling videos from way back .

" Your hair ain ' t as colorful as it use to be Jeff . " Blake looked at the youngest of the Hardys .

" Tell me about it . I use to dye it like several different colors at once , but that got tiring after a while . So , it mostly became blue or purple , with me doing other colors on occasions . " Jeff smiled .

" I liked the dark black with red , Nightcrawler . " Grace smiled at Jeff .

" You do huh . Might have to try it one night for you then , Firefly . " Jeff laughed .

" Hey Cowboy look there ' s Rhyno . " Eric said .

" Rhyno , " Storm pointed .

" What is with you and Rhyno ? " Grace asked .

" Nothing , just a friendly rivalry . Some how we always ended up on the opposite sides . " Storm answered .

" With Storm most of the time being a heel and Rhyno ending up as a face . Except for that spur of the moment idea when Rhyno joined Immortal back in 2011 . " Roode said .

" Yep , I was the bad boy Cowboy then . " Storm smiled .

" Its amazing how some of you switch quite often and others don ' t , as far as being a heel or face . " Alex said .

" What do you mean by that ? " Matt asked .

" Well Storm , Roode , and AJ have swapped being heel and face quite a bit since 2002 , but Jeff on the other hand had that one heel turn and then went back to being a face . " Alex said .

" Correction , I have been a heel twice in my career . The first time just wasn ' t as dominate as the second . I was a heel with Matt as the New Brood in WWE , but that was years ago . " Jeff said .

" No offense Jeff , but your heel persona in TNA though was scary . " Grace said .

" I wanted it to be . I wanted people to think I had lost my marbles . " Jeff smiled .

" Can you still do the voice or do you have to prepare for it ? " AJ asked .

" I can still do it , but I won ' t do it now . I don ' t want to scare the kids or Firefly here . " Jeff answered .

" Good Nightcrawler . " Grace smiled .

" I think the scariest part of that whole Immortal deal is what happened with RVD though . But , as far as with Jeff , when the videos would play of him with that wierd green background and it would flash that was some freaky stuff . " Blake said .

" Blake gets scared very easily . " Taylor said .

" Most of the time it is your fault , bro . " Blake said .

" Yeah , the last time Taylor scared him it was in the middle of a thunderstorm and he showed up banging on my bedroom window saying that some creepy alien was coming to take his brain away for experiments . " Alex said .

" So that is why Taylor was calling everyone wondering where Blake was . " Grace said .

" Yep , because my mom said I was in trouble if I didn ' t find him . " Taylor said .

" Hey look Team 3D . " Matt said looking at the TV .

" Bubba looks like he wants to put someone through a table . " Petey said .

" Tell me about it . What match is this Chris ? " Storm asked .

" Our match with Jarrett . " I answered .

" Hey here comes Jarrett . Damn , look at that blonde hair . " Andy said .

" Dark and long is better . " Dana said looking at Andy .

" Be nice to our dear founder . " Roode said .

" Look America ' s Most Wanted . " Allison said .

" Yep Daddy and Uncle James , wearing the Red , White , and Blue with pride and honor . " Grace smiled .

" Thats right , munchkin . " Storm smiled .

" Oh , those were the good ol days . We were both younger . " I said .

" This is also the days when the fans referred to you as Brokeback Mountain . " Chase reminded them .

" Yeah , this is also the years when Chris and I took you and Andy to the limit , Chase . " Storm said .

" Storm , your hair was darker then . " Dana said .

" Yep , my hair lightened up quite a bit . " Storm said .

" Daddy ' s hair is lighter now , too . " Grace said .

" Yeah it is . " I agreed .

" Uncle James looked a lot like a kid then too . How old were you when you first started in Impact ? " Grace looked at the Cowboy .

" 25 . " Storm answered .

" So , dad would have been 29 then . You guys were young . " Grace giggled .

" Are you calling us old ? " I asked her .

" Maybe just a little . " Grace answered .

" Thats okay . You will be old one day and then you will wish that you hadn ' t called us old . " Storm said .

" I refuse to get old . " Grace said .

" Yeah , right . It doesn ' t work that way Grace . " Chris said .

" I had that same wish at 22 to never get old , but I am 35 now . " Jeff said .

" Yes , immortality . " Matt added .

" That way Jeff wouldn ' t have to worry about getting injured when he does those daredevil moves in the ring . " Roode laughed .

" Hey , I could go for a little of the immortality . " AJ said .

" Yeah , you not one to keep your feet on the ground , either , right AJ ? " Grace asked .

" Nope , you should see the early X - Division years , then you will see it isn ' t just me and Jeff that flies high in TNA . " AJ smiled .

" In TNA , there are a lot more high - fliers in wrestling than just in Impact , Grace . Just take a look at some of the Mexican Wrestlers , especially the Luchadors , they all have some high risk moves . " Matt added .

**Storm ' s P . O . V .**

" Yep , they are all like Mexican jumping beans . " I said getting laughes from everyone .

" Did you get that from King Lawler ? " Jeff asked .

" Maybe , " I admitted .

" Yes , " Chris said .

" How would you know if its a yes or not ? " Blake asked .

" Same way I know its a yes also Blake . " Roode said smiling at Chris .

" Huh ? " Dana asked .

" Lets just say this . Storm and I know each other quite well after being a tag team for four years as Beer Money . Now , Chris and James were a tag team for seven years as America ' s Most Wanted . So , they would know each just by meeting eyes . " Roode explained .

" Its called chemistry between tag team partners . But , it only works really well for teams that have great relationships , like AMW , Beer Money , Team Canada , The Naturals , and especially our Hardy Boys . Most of the time the ability to know what your partner is thinking doesn ' t always happen with one time tag teams or your occasional team ups . " AJ said .

" All though it helps in the occasional team ups and one time tag teams to have a common goal to work for or that everyone on the team somewhat gets along . If you have two many big egos going into a tag team , it could very well backfire on the tag team causing them nine times out of ten to lose . " I said .

" What about the big teams ? Why are they formed ? " Jay asked

" What do you mean by big teams ? " Chase asked .

" Like the Jarrett Army , MEM , Immortal , Fortune , Frontline , Aces & Eight , and the teams for Lethal Lockdown . " Jay clarified .

" Working towards a common goal . Sometimes certain issues may come up in wrestling where several wrestlers are concerned about the situation so teams are formed to deal with it . " I answered .

" Or its just a big group of thugs and wierdos trying to take over the company and other teams form to combat them . A lot like MEM and the Frontline , they were against each other . Same way with Immortal and Fortune and Aces & Eights and the Impact locker room . " Eric added .

" Eric how many teams have you been on ? " Petey asked .

" Team Canada , Jarrett Army , Impact Locker room against Aces & Eights , and Team Sting . I was also with the Band for a short stint and I mean a very short stint . " Eric answered .

" So , five . " Andy said .

" Andy and I have been apart of Jarrett Army and against Jarrett Army . " Chase said .

" Yeah , you two switched with James and myself . But , anyway , you guys through eating ? " Chris looked up at us . We all nodded yes .

**Harris ' s P . O . V .**

" James , Roode , Chase come help me please . " I said getting up .

" Yeah sure . " James got up and followed me .

" Coming . " Roode also following them .

" Right behing you . " Chase said .

Grace watched us curiously until we were out of her eye sight .

" What do you need help with Chris ? " James asked .

" This . " I showed them Grace ' s birthday cake .

" It has red , white , and blue on it . " James smiled .

" And an American Flag . " Chase was also smiling

" Yep , " Roode said .

" I know you are Canadian , Roode . But , Grace is the American Kid , so , I figured we would go with that . " I said .

" Hey , its no problem . But , how are you sticking fifteen candles on it ? " Roode asked .

" Like this . " I pulled out two candles , one with the number one on it and the other with the number five . I put them side by side .

" That works . " Chase said .

" He did it the easy way . " James looked at Roode .

" Fair enough . " Roode said .

" Hey , Chase go tell them to go to the kitchen . " I said .

" Sure . " Chase said walking back to the living room . I gave them a few minutes .

" Alright . Lets light them . " I said and lit the candles .

Then we took the cake into the kitchen and sang Happy Birthday to Grace .

" Make a wish and blow out the candles . " I said to Grace .

" Okay , " Grace thought and then blew out the candles .

We then had cake and ice cream .

" Grace , how do you feel ? " James asked her .

" Happy . " Grace smiled at me .

" And I am thankful for that . " I said hugging her close to me . I was glad she was so happy now and safe .


	14. The Best Present

Chapter 13 : The Best Present

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , The Naturals , or any other TNA star . I own Grace ._

**Grace ' s P . O . V . **

Soon the party was over and we helped daddy clean the house . My high school friends then took off . I would be joining them later . Some of the wrestlers were chilling around the house .

" Your friends sure did take off in a hurry . " Jeff said .

" Yeah , we have other plans later , but I want to hang out with you guys some . " I said to Nightcrawler .

" What plans do you guys have later ? " Daddy asked .

" Well it is late April and it is hot . Jay and Taylor thought about breaking out the water guns . I am surprised Dana left though with Andy still around . Andy , I think my friend has a crush on you , man . " I looked at Douglas walking into the kitchen .

" I think you are right . Do you know why ? " Andy asked , he looked oddly suspicious for some reason . So , did Chase walking in behind him , he had his hands behind his back .

" Because she likes guys with long , dark hair . I thought she was going to be in between you , Roode , and Matt . But , for some reason she was intrigued by you . Of course , Autumn was kind having a thing for Team Canada . Now why do you and Chase look like you are up to something ? " I asked Andy and then looked at Chase .

" Because , we got you something . " Chase said .

" What ? " I asked them and my dad looked over .

" Chase , " Andy looked at his partner .

" Here for our best friend ' s , birthday . " Chase said pulling a box out from behind him .

" And its not just from me and Chase , its from the other wrestlers , too . Especially Cowboy , Roode , and AJ . Its actually two things , the first one your dad knows about and the other one he doesn ' t . " Andy said .

The other wrestlers were standing there in the kitchen doorway . I took the box from Chase . I looked at it and then them for a few minutes . Finally I took the paper off of the box and opened it .

The first thing I saw was a leather jacket . I pulled it out and opened it , I nearly choked up when I saw the USA Flag decorating the jacket and on the back had the American Kid wrote like a banner on a motorcycle jacket and in the middle of the banner was one of the drawings I had done two years ago . When Storm saw it he said he had plans for it and asked if he could hold on to it . It had the picture of a horse rearing up on it . On the left side , where a pocket was suppose to be , my name Grace Harris was on it , the right sleeve had FREEDOM and the left sleeve had USA wrote on them . All of the lettering was in red , white , and blue . It was very similar to the AMW jackets daddy and Cowboy wore to the ring when they were still teamed up .

" Wow , guys , this is incredible . " I said trying it on .

" How does it fit ? " Storm asked .

" Perfectly , but it still has some room for me to grow into it . Even though I don ' t think I am getting any bigger . So , this is the plan you had with my drawing , Uncle James ? " I asked him .

" Yes , this is the plan I had with your drawing . Ever since you told us you liked our AMW jackets , your dad and I had already talked about getting you a jacket a lot like ours . But outside of your name , the sleeves , and nickname on the back , we didn ' t have much to go on and then you showed us that picture . I remembered what you said about it being one of your favorites that you had drawn because it was a very symbolic of freedom to you and that it was symbolic of you finally being free of that man and house you hated so much . So , we figured we would go with that . The USA from your USA chant at the end of the AMW motto , FREEDOM for obvious reasons , nickname on the back a lot like our jackets , same way with your name where the pockets normally go , and Old Glory decorating the jacket itself . " Storm explained .

" Thank you , all of you . But , you said there were two things . " I looked at Andy and Chase .

" Yep , this . " Roode said pulling out a manila envelope and handing it to me .

" What is this ? " I asked opening it and seeing the deed to the mean man ' s house and then demolition papers for the house .

" This is what you and your dad both didn ' t know about . " Matt said .

" What is that ? " Dad looked at me .

" Its the deed and demolition papers on the house I was being kept in . You guys had the house demolished ? " I asked .

" Yes , we all knew how much you hated that house and we can only imagine Chris ' s thoughts of that place . So , when AJ saw the house was on the market after the authorities got through with gathering all of the evidence and stuff out of the house , he called us with a thought . So , we put that thought into motion . " Roode answered .

" Roode and Matt put in the biggest expense . We found out we couldn ' t actually demo the house unless we owned it . So , we all pitched into buy it and have it destroyed forever . Not only will you guys never have to see that house again , but there will never be another kid hurt again in that house . " AJ added .

" Why ? " I asked .

" You remember what you said to me when we first met , Grace ? About how you were in darkness when you were in that house and how it was like a nightmare for you ? " Jeff asked .

" Yes , I do . " I answered still looking confused .

" Sometimes , the best way to get rid of a nightmare , especially real ones like that house you hated , is to just destroy the whole thing . " Matt smiled .

" And sometimes it takes a little help to make the darkness go away . So , we even helped with that . " Eric add .

" We just decide to destroy your house and burn the darkness . So , that way the light stays on forever as an eternal inferno , like you and Jeff were talking about five years ago . We also made sure that other people know that kidnapping and abusing children is wrong , will not be tolerated , and if they are found out . They will not get away with it and justice will be done for those they hurt , like you and your dad . " Storm said .

" Thats right , we will let the Cowboy hang them high . " Petey said .

" Or drag them with his horse or truck . Which ever the jury decides . " Andy agreed with Petey .

" Amen , my brothers . " Chase said .

" You guys are incredible . " My dad said smiling .

" You know I would say destroying the house is the best present I could have gotten from you guys . But , then I would be fibbing and lying isn ' t right . " I said a tear coming down my face .

" What do you mean by that ? " Chase asked .

" Don ' t you like your present ? " Andy added to Chase ' s question .

" Yes , I do like my present , but its not the best present I have . There are not many people who would do something like this for a friend . My dad and I are also back together because certain people were selfless enough to give that to the both of us and help us reunite without even being asked . The best present I have is the love that my family , dad and Uncle James has given me and the friendship the rest of you have given this American Kid . I have healed and found where I belong because of all of you . For so long I had lost hope , faith and thought that I would never escape that darkness I was in or feared that my nightmare would never end . But , thanks to you guys I found a light to banish the darkness in the endless void I was carrying in me and the dream I had for so long finally came true . For ten years my birthday wish was to leave that house and find out where I truely belong in this world . I wished for so long that someone was looking for me , that truely loved me . And I have found that and so much more thanks to you guys . " I said . I could feel more tears coming down my face .

The guys stood there silent for a while . I began crying a little harder . I didn ' t know why I was crying , maybe it was relief knowing that I would never have to worry about being hurt again or that every part of my nightmare and darkness was now gone and all thanks to my friends . I also knew that I had finally healed and was healthy , I was also happy and well loved , thanks to my dad and Uncle James .

Eric was the first one to move to hug me .

" Easy little one . " Eric said .

" I ' m okay Eric . My emotions are just so mixed right now and I don ' t know how to handle them all being thrown at me at once . I am use to being frightened , hurt , and sad all at once . But , happyness , relief , and love all together is not what I expected . " I said to him .

" Just let it all come out darlin . " Storm said behind me . He pulled me into a big bear hug after Eric let go .

" Tears are good for clearing out overwhelming and powerful emotions . " Jeff said .

Andy and Chase both looked at my dad who stepped out of the room .

" Dad , " I called looking towards the way he went .

" Chris . " The Cowboy ' s eyes also followed my dad .

" I need to go check on him , guys . " I said .

" You want me to go , too . " Storm looked at me .

" Not this time . I need to handle this , Uncle James . " I said following my dad .

**Harris ' s P . O . V . **

I can ' t believe what those guys did for Grace and me . They took away the horrible place that plagued both of our minds . The house that was full of darkness and a nightmare for my baby girl and the place that stood out in my mind everytime I think of what I saw in that basement . The table that had Grace ' s bloodstains on it and the strap that was used to hurt her laying there on the table next to it .

I walked down the hall into my bedroom . I walked to the bookshelf in the corner and pulled out the picture album that had a picture of Aubrey and me when Aubrey was carrying Grace . It was taken at the baby shower , we both were so happy then and never would have thought that our little girl would be taken from us . I had often came to this picture and the one when Grace was first born during my search for my daughter as a means to remind myself of what I was looking for . Now , after I found her , I have been using it to help me talk to Aubrey .

" Aubrey , my love , our little girl is happy and healthy again . She is also well loved and cared for . I just wish you were here to see your little girl ' s smile and be able to celebrate her fifteenth birthday with us . We both miss you and love you . " I prayed as tears fell down my face .

I put up the picture album and laid back on the bed with my eyes closed letting my emotions and tears fall . I was trying to clear my head and mind as I felt someone small climb onto the bed next to me . I opened my eyes to see Grace curl up next to me and lay her head on my chest .

" Daddy , I love you . " Grace said to me .

" I love you , too , my baby girl . I love you so much . Always know that okay . " I said pulling her closer to me and holding her in my arms .

" How could I ever forget , how much you love me ? You are my daddy and my hero . I couldn ' t forget the love you have given me . " Grace said snuggling closer to me .

" I ' m your hero ? " I asked her .

" Yes , you are my hero , daddy . " Grace said .

I choked up even more at that .

" You okay ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , baby . I ' m fine , I just have a lot of emotions built up right now . " I said leaning down and kissing her forehead .

" So , do I . " Grace agreed with me .

" You know we shouldn ' t be crying on your birthday . Because birthdays are suppose to be a happy day not sad . " I said to her .

" Tell that to my first ten years . But , I agree with you . Five years later and I am so happy I don ' t know what to do . " Grace said .

" Have fun is what you do or what we do . " I told her .

" Sounds good to me . Thank you for the jacket . " Grace looked up at me .

" You are very welcome baby . I am glad you like it so much . " I said .

" Now , I can be really cool , like daddy and Uncle James . " Grace smiled .

" Ain ' t that the truth . " James said coming into the room .

" You do take after America ' s Most Wanted . " I said .

" That I do . " Grace said .

" AMW is For Real . " James said .

" AMW is For Real and We are Forever Brothers . " I smiled .

" USA , USA , USA . " Grace added .

" That was beautiful . " Storm said .

" Would you guys cool it with the AMW motto and USA chant ? There are people from Canada still here . " Roode called as we came back into the kitchen .

" Ain ' t that the truth Enforcer . " Petey agreed .

" Here , Here . " Eric said .

" Seeing as you are in the house of the Wildcat . I don ' t think so . " I said .

" Sorry about your damn luck . " Storm added .

" You just got told . " Grace said .

" Wow , we have a triple threat here with AMW and Grace . " Chase said .

" Triple threat . I see a future three man tag match forming , AMW and Grace vs . Team Canada . " Matt said .

" I thought Gail Kim was the manager of America ' s Most Wanted , not Grace ? " Andy asked .

" That was before I was born and named the American Kid . Oh and Andy , I would not be a manager , I would be fighting beside my dad and Uncle James . Besides who could actually manage a team like AMW ? " Grace said .

" Nobody . " James answered .

" Wow , she is the Wildcat , through and through . " Matt said .

" Yep , she is my mini - me . " I smiled .

" I am also Grace , the American Kid . I am a Freedom Fighter . I am the Beckon of Light . I am also the Inferno of Justice and the Kentucky Outlaw . I protect those like me from evil and darkness . " Grace said .

" When did you get all of those names ? " Roode asked .

" Don ' t forget about Firefly . " Jeff said getting a look from Bobby .

" Roode , you have quite a few names so why not me . I just came up with some of them as they came to me and I realized the each one had truth to them . " I explained .

" Fair enough . " Roode said .

" Hey Grace , we need you . " Autumn came into the kitchen .

" Oh no , I know you guys set a trap and I ' m not falling for it . " Grace looked at Autumn suspiciously .

" But , we still need you . " Tiffany said walking in behind Autumn .

" I need protection . " Grace said walking upstairs to her room .

" What did she mean by protection ? " Tiffany looked at me .

" I don ' t know . " I said .

Grace came back down the stares . Her jacket was off and she was in play clothes .

" Grace , what did you mean by protection ? " Tiffany asked .

" These . " Grace held up the water guns and balloons .

" When did you get those ? " Autumn asked .

" Start of spring break . " I said .

" Hey , no telling my secrets . " Grace said .

" Of course not . " I said and watched her go to the sink .

" What are you doing ? " Storm asked .

" Preparing for war . " Grace said .

Soon Grace had filled up the balloons and guns with water .

" So , whats the plan ? " Autumn asked .

" I want in . " Chase said .

" Me too . " Andy said .

" Yeah can Andy be on our team ? " Dana asked coming into the kitchen .

" Grace , where are those water balloons ? " Allison asked coming into the kitchen wet .

" What happen to you ? " Grace asked .

" Alex , is what happened . " Allison answered .

" Yeah , Allison . I will tell you later why Alex got you . " Tiffany said .

" What about the other girls in the group ? " Autumn asked .

" No gossiping . " Grace said .

" I want to know , too . " Dana added .

" Really , don ' t you four have something better to do than gossip ? " Grace asked .

" Grace , this is not gossiping . This is helping a friend realize something special is going on . " Tiffany said after Dana , Autumn , and Allison took off .

" Right , it follows under the same category as gossiping and rumor spreading . Which I want no part of . " Grace said .

" Grace , do you know what I know ? " Tiffany asked .

" Nope , what do you know ? " Grace asked curious . Tiffany whispered into her ear .

" You know my dad always said if you have to whisper something it must not be good for everyone else to know . " Storm said .

" Funny mine did , too . " I agreed with Storm .

" Alex likes Allison . " Tiffany said .

" What ? Are you serious ? My partner and Allison ? " Grace asked .

" Yep , and I think Allison like him . But , she has not said anything yet . " Tiffany answered .

" What are they waiting on the flowers to blossom ? Cause spring is alreay here . " Grace looked at Tiffany .

" Yeah , I know . So , I am going to explain it to her tonight . " Tiffany said .

" Whats tonight ? " Grace asked .

" Allison is sleeping over to watch Vampire Dairies and True Blood . So , I figured I would talk to her then . " Tiffany said .

" Right , you two have fun watching your vampires and werewolves . Is there going to be a discussion tomorrow at lunch . " Grace asked .

" Of course , let me guess you want no part of it ? " Tiffany asked .

" Exactly Tif . " Grace said .

" So , are the wrestlers coming ? " Tiffany asked going to walk outside .

" Don ' t know . Are you guys coming outside ? " Grace asked .

" We ' re coming baby . " I said .

" Okay , lets go Tiffany . We have a war to win . " Grace said .

" Yeah girl . " Tiffany follow Grace outside .

" Well she certainly has lots of friends now . " Storm said .

" Yes she does . I am just glad she is so happy and have people her own age to hang out with . But , I am also glad she still wants to hang out with me , too . " I said .

" You okay Chris ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , I ' m good . " I said as Storm ' s eyes met mine .

**Storm ' s P . O . V . **

I was looking Chris in the eyes after he told Andy he was okay . I knew he had a lot of emotions going on . But , I didn ' t know if he was trying to show how tough he is for the guys here in the house or still trying to be strong for Grace . What I did know was that he wasn ' t okay . I knew that before I eyes met .

" Storm , I ' m okay . " Chris said , but I knew he wasn ' t .

" Right . So , are we going to join the kids outside ? " I asked walking to the front door .

Soon the rest of the guys followed me outside .

" So , where are these kids ? " Andy asked .

" Don ' t know . . . " I said just as I got shot with water .

" Yes , I got the Cowboy . " Autumn said running around to the back of the house .

" Autumn , we are suppose to be shooting the boys , not the Cowboy . " Grace called to her .

" Says who ? That was for Team Canada and the World of Hockey . " Autumn said .

" Canada ! Hockey ! " Team Canada cheered .

" Autumn , I hope you know this means war . " I smiled at her .

" Uh oh . Later guys . " Autumn said taking off .

" Oh no , you are not getting away . " I said taking off after her .

Soon all of us were playing and shooting each other with water guns and balloons .

" That was fun . " Grace said after we were back inside the house in dry clothes .

" Yep , I agree . " Tiffany said .

" Team Canada won . " Roode said .

" What ? " I asked .

" Somebody needs to think again . " Chris said .

" Whatever you guys say ? " Eric

" Dad , Cowboy , you know there isn ' t really any reasoning with Canadians . Most of them are too confused as it is to even understand words of wisdom coming from us in the USA . We might want to watch out though because I think its catching , just look at how they converted Autumn to join them . " Grace smiled .

" Ouch , that hurt . " Petey said .

" Mini - me , you are learning well the art of sarcasm from me . " Chris looked at Grace .

" That must be similiar to the Force ? " Chase figured .

" The Force is strong in the Wildcat and American Kid . " Grace said .

" Oh lord , Chris you done got her into Star Wars mate ? " Andy asked .

" Of course , " Chris smiled .

" Luke Skywalker became a Master Jedi and now is teaching the ways of the Force to a younger Jedi Knight . " I smiled .

" You are correct . " Chris said .

" May the Force be with you Master Jedi . " Grace said to Chris .

" May the Force be with you my young Padawan learner . " Chris said back to her .

" Will you guys cool it with Jedi stuff , my head hurts ? " AJ asked .

" Sorry AJ . " Grace said .

" They are like two peas in a pod . " I said .

" I done told you guys she is my mini - me . " Chris said . Grace layed her head down on Chris ' s shoulder .

" You okay Grace ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir . " She smiled at him .

**Harris ' s P . O . V .**

I watched Grace carefully as she laid her head down on my shoulder . For a minute there she was bouncy and joyful like she normally is , but then she sort of crashed like she was out of breath or energy .

" Hey , Taylor did you finish cleaning your room ? " Blake asked him .

" Whoops , why ? " Taylor asked .

" Dad sent me a voice message saying he was coming home . " Blake said .

" What !? Blake lets go . " Taylor said standing .

" Why do I have to come if you ' re getting in trouble ? " Blake asked .

" Because you or a good little brother . Later , Grace . " Taylor said going out the front door .

" That would another Taylorism . " Grace said .

" My brother isn ' t to bright guys . I ' m not going yet . " Blake said .

" Are you really going to let him get in trouble ? " Tiffany asked .

" Awe Tif , you are putting me through a guilt trip . You coming , too ? " Blake asked standing up .

" No , I am going with Allison . Tell , Taylor I will see him Monday . " Tiffany said .

" Sure thing . By Grace , hope you had a good birthday . " Blake said following his brother out the door .

" So , they are real brothers ? " Jeff asked .

" Yep , that Taylor and Blake Randell . They ' re good guys , but Taylor can be a class clown and prankster if you don ' t watch him . Blake a sweet heart and very smart . " Grace said .

" They are both really close , too . " Tiffany said .

" You ' ve know both of them for quite a while haven ' t you Tif ? " Autumn asked .

" Yes , Taylor and I grew up together and Blake has always been not to far behind him so I got to know both of them . " Tiffany said .

" Well , if you are done talking about your boyfriend and his little brother . We have a vampires and werewolves to get to sweetie . " Allison said and Tiffany followed her out .

" Oh , I hope they don ' t drag me into another discussion on vampires and werewolves . " Grace said .

" I thought you liked Van Helsing . " Dana said .

" He ain ' t so bad , but the others are a pain . Of course Dracula and Remus Lupin are okay , too . " Grace admitted .

" Harry Potter . " Autumn said .

" Correct . " Grace smiled .

" Jay , we need to put the water guns up , mate . " Alex said .

" Coming , " Jay said .

" Bye Grace , " Alex and Jay called back .

" Later boys . " Grace called .

" So , that just leaves me and Dana . " Autumn said .

" Yep , " Grace said .

" I ' m going to see if mom ' s up . " Dana said leaving .

" Well its just the two of us again , Autumn . " Grace said .

" Yeah , but I better be getting home , too . Need to make sure everything is ready for school tomorrow . " Autumn said .

" Okay , bye Autumn . See you tomorrow . " Grace said standing up and hugging Autumn .

" Later , bye Chris , Storm . Team Canada keep it real and don ' t let AMW and Grace get big headed . Hockey and Wrestling rules . " Autumn said leaving the house .

" Canada ! Hockey ! Wrestling ! " The three Canadians cheered .

" Oh , I am going to kill Autumn tomorrow . " Grace said .

" Be nice to your friend and her confused thoughts about Team Canada and hockey . At least she got the wrestling part straight . " James said .

" Yeah , your right . It was kind of funny when she got you with the water gun . " Grace smiled .

" Funny was it ? Funny ? This is funny . " Storm said tickling her .

" Uncle James , stop it that tickles . " Grace said through giggles .

" Its suppose to tickle . " Storm said not letting up .

" Daddy , help . " Grace called to me . The others were smiling at them .

" Nope , you called me old earlier . So , I think you deserve it . In fact Storm move back . " I said and then took Storm ' s place tickling her .

" Hey , daddy this ain ' t fair . " Grace said laughing harder .

" Neither is being called old . " I said to her continuing to tickle her .

" Okay , okay , I tap , I give up . Wildcat and Cowboy wins . " Grace said and I stopped .

" Much better . " I smiled at her .

" Two against one isn ' t right . " Grace said .

" To bad . " I said to Grace as she once again layed her head on my shoulder . She also had a tired look again .

" You okay baby girl ? " I asked her .

" Yes sir I am just tired . I guess its been a long day . " Grace said .

" And you going to bed late and getting up to early . " I added .

" Just cause you light to sleep in , doesn ' t mean I do . " Grace looked at me .

" Of course not . " I laughed .

" Whats wrong with sleeping in ? " Matt asked .

" Nothing wrong with it , but I just don ' t sleep in that late . I have always been an early riser . Dad sleeps in worse than a teenager does . " Grace said rolling her eyes at me .

" And I like it that way . I would sleep longer if you didn ' t always wake me up in morning . " I said to her .

" Of course you would , that is the reason I get you up . " Grace said .

" Kids , quite bickering . " Storm said .

" You should talk your loud mouth normally wakes up the whole hotel . " Roode said .

" Of course that was before we got Ken Anderson . " Eric thought .

" True . " AJ and Jeff both said .

" Maybe I should think twice before making my return to the X - Division . " Petey said .

" You going back Petey ? " I asked .

" Yep , Dixie called me and said that the X - Division needed a reboot or something like that . So , I am going to give these new kids a lesson in real X - Division physics and remind them why I am the original X - Division . " Petey said .

" Sounds good , but you do know that Daniels , Kaz , and myself are still in Impact right . " AJ said .

" Yeah , and so is Joe . I done heard the spill from Kazarian . But , you know that I am not the only one going back . Sonjay Dutt , is making his big return this Thursday guys and then I got it two weeks after . " Petey said .

" The Destroyer going to show them whose boss huh ? " Storm asked .

" Of course , " Petey smirked .

" Our Team Captain still has it . " Eric said .

" I heard that . " Roode added .

" Don ' t do the Team Canada cheer right now . Grace is asleep . " I said looking at Grace asleep next to me .

" She really did have a long day . " Storm said watching her .

" Yeah , I know . " I said standing up and then lifting her in my arms .

" What are you doing Chris ? " AJ asked .

" Taking her to her room so she can sleep better . " I said carrying Grace to her room and laying her on her bed once I got there . Then I left the room back downstairs .

**Storm ' s P . O . V .**

I watched as Chris came back into the room after taking Grace to her room . I kind of smiled at the fact that he was finally being able to be involved in his daughters life . I also was happy that he was getting to touch her life positively and make all the pain she experienced go away . The guys had moved outside , so , I could now talk to Chris more directly without having to read his thoughts or emotions when our eyes met .

" James what are you thinking about ? " Chris asked noticing I was watching him deep in thought .

" Just glad that you are finally getting this chance to be a father . I ' m glad my best friend and his daughter are finally getting to know each other like it should ' ve happened to begin with . I am also glad to see both of you healing , but I can ' t help to wonder what happened when you guys went back to that place she was being kept in to make you seem even more guilty than when you two and the Naturals left the hotel five years ago ? " I questioned him .

" Did you guys actually go into the house before you demoed the place ? " Chris asked me .

" Yes we did , but the athorities had already taken everything out of the house for evidence . So , that is why I am asking you , Cat . " I looked at him .

" When we went into the basement of the house , there was a table that had bloodstains on it , Grace ' s bloodstains , and the strap that was used to beat her was laying next to it . And for the last five years that has been the one picture going through my mind mixed with seeing the marks on her and seeing the bones on her body . I guess having a place to go with the shape I saw her body in made it worse on me . But , you guys gave me some relief by taking away the house completely . So , for both oursakes I thank you for doing that , by taking away that house both of us don ' t have anymore of that horrible reality still standing or untouched . " Chris said honestly to me .

" You don ' t have to worry about that Chris . But , as far as what you saw down in that basement . I can ' t imagine what you are going , but Chris once again its a guilt you have no fault . And it can ' t be to healthy for either of you stressing out about it or constantly think on something like that . " I said trying to choose my words carefully .

I didn ' t want to hurt Chris , but I also didn ' t want him hurting and feeling guilty about what that man did to Grace .

" I know and your right . I guess I just have a little harder time letting go of what happened . But , I need to get my head back on straight for both me and Grace . When did you become the voice of reason Storm ? " Chris asked smiling a little .

" I guess when I became a father to my own little girl . Being a dad does that to you , Chris . " I said .

Then I saw Grace come down the stairs . She looked pale face .

" Grace is up . " I said and Chris turned to look at her .

" Daddy , " Grace said coming into the room .

" What is it baby ? Are you okay ? You look pale . " Chris looked at her concerned .


	15. Strep Throat

Chapter 14 : Strep Throat

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or the other Impact stars . I do own Grace and the story plot . _

**Grace ' s P . O . V .**

I came down the stairs and found daddy talking to Uncle James in the living room .

" Daddy , " I said to him coming in the room .

" What is it baby ? Are you okay ? You looked pale . " Dad asked me .

" No , I don ' t feel good and my throat hurts . " I said to him .

" Come here sweetheart . " Dad said to me holding his hand out .

I took his hand and walked closer to him . Daddy then placed his hand on my forehead to check for a fever .

" You ' re warm baby . Here sit right here . " Dad told me and went towards his room .

" Its okay darlin . " Uncle James said to me . I smiled a little at him as daddy came back with a thermometer .

" Here open your mouth babe and stick this under your tongue . " Dad said . So , I did .

" Alright , now let me see . " He said after a little while . He looked at it .

" 110 degrees . You ' re running a fever babe . " Dad said .

" You said your throat was hurting Grace ? " Storm asked .

" Yes sir . " I said .

" Storm hand me that flashlight beside you . " Dad said .

" Yeah sure . " He said handing Wildcat the flashlight .

" Open your mouth Grace as wide as you can . " Daddy said to me .

" Yes sir . " I said opening my mouth wide . Daddy turned the flashlight on and looked into my mouth .

" Her throat is red and inflamed . " Dad looked at Storm .

" You want to take her to the doctor or what Chris ? " Storm asked .

" Are doctors open on Sunday ? " I asked .

" ER and children ' s ward is . " Dad said .

" Whats up ? " Bobby asked coming into back into the room with AJ .

" Grace is sick and her throat is red and inflamed . She is also running a temperature of 110 . " Dad looked at them .

" You might want to take her to the doctor Chris . " Bobby said looking at me .

" Why ? " Chris asked .

" Riley had the same thing a couple of years ago and it ended up beign tonsillitis , but it could also be strep throat . " Bobby said .

" I will call the 24 hour clinic maybe they have someone down there . " Chris said picking up the phone and calling the doctors office . They waited for a couple of minutes for Chris to talk to them and then he hung up the phone .

" Grace go put on your shoes . " Chris said .

" Yes sir . " I said and went towards my room .

" You okay Chris . " Storm asked .

" Yeah I ' ll be fine once I know she is okay . " Chris said . Soon I had come back down the stairs .

" Daddy I ' m ready . " I said to him .

Soon after we told the others where we were going we left to go to the medical clinic about ten minutes away from the house . Then we waited in the waiting room until the doctor called us back and made me go through all of the necessary stuff such as weight , height , blood pressure , and the other stuff that doctors did .

" Okay , I see what the problem is . " The doctor said looking into my mouth and checking my throat .

" What is wrong doctor ? " Dad asked concerned .

" Did you or her mother have to have your tonsils taken out ? " The doctor asked .

" Yeah we both did . I had allergies real bad as a kid and Aubrey had tonsillitis . " I answered .

" Well looks like Grace will have to have hers removed , too . But , as of right now she has strep throat . So , we are going to need to get the infection down first and then we can talk options and who can do the surgery . " The doctor said .

" Surgery ? Dad ? " I questioned looking at my dad and then back at the doctor .

" Its not a bad thing to have your tonsils removed Grace . It will cut down on the sore throats and allergies you could have . I had it done and so did your mother . " Dad said to me .

" Yes sir . " I said .

" So , what about the infection doc ? " Dad asked .

" I will put her on anitiotics and make sure she gets a lot of fluids . " The doctor said to my dad .

" Yes sir . " Dad said .

Soon we were out of the doctors office and through with the trip to pharmacy for my antibiotics . Then we went back home to the wrestlers .

" What did they say about her ? " Jeff asked .

" She has strep throat and she will have to have her tonsils removed once the infection goes away . They put her on antibiotics . Looks like she inherited more than just charm and sarcasm from me . Of course Aubrey had her tonsils removed , too . " Chris said .

" Why did both of you have your tonsils removed ? " Eric asked .

" Mine was because I had allergies real bad as a kid . Aubrey was sick quite a bit with tonsillitis and strep throat , so they removed her tonsils to keep her from having to worry about getting sick . " Chris said .

" Will it hurt ? " I asked .

" No honey , you will be asleep when they do it and you won ' t feel a thing . " Dad said .

" Yes sir , " I said looking at the others .

" You okay ? " AJ asked .

" Yes , AJ , I ' m okay , " I said walking towards the stairs and went upstairs .


	16. Emotions

Chapter 15 : Emotions

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or the other Impact stars . I do own Grace and the story plot . _

**Chris ' s P . O . V . **

" That was wierd , " Andy said once Grace was upstairs .

" What was ? " I asked Douglas .

" It was like Grace wanted to say something , but didn ' t . " Jeff said .

" Guys she has never been sick before . So , it might be scaring her with all the concerned looks on top of all of the other emotions Grace had today . " I said .

" She got that from somebody too . " James said .

" What ? " I asked .

" Not telling or wanting to talk about what she is feeling or bottling up her emotions . Chris you do the exact same thing . " James said .

" So , whats your point ? " I asked Storm a little annoyed .

" The point is that its dangerous for you guys not to tell people what you are feeling and thinking especially when it can hurt you both . " James said .

" Thats the difference between growing in a safe enviroment and being treated worse than trash the first part of your life . " Grace said from where she was sitting on the top step on the stairs .

" Grace . " James said .

" Don ' t Grace me . You know you guys should really watch what you say in this house . The sound tends to carry around the staircase . " Grace said glaring at the Cowboy .

" Grace , I ' m telling the truth and trying to get both of you to realize . . . " James started to say .

" What ? Realize what ? Realize that everything that happened to me and dad was not by choice , but because we were forced or worse scared into doing it . All of you have helped get rid of the majority of my nightmare ; the man , the lonelyness , the house , finding where I belong . But , there is some parts I can ' t get back or that no one can quite grasp unless they were in the situation . I can explain my emotions because I don ' t know what they are , I don ' t understand normal emotions like everyone here does . Where I was at I wasn ' t allowed to smile , laugh , scream when I was hurt , I was barely allowed to talk . The only thing I was allowed to do was cry when I was hurt or feel the gnawing hunger when I was starved , and the rest of the time I was pretty much told to act like a statue with no feelings and no movement . I was like the rusted Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz , when ever I cried I would rust and not be able to move and it felt like eternity not moving , because of the endless rain coming down . The only difference in me and the Tin Man is the fact that I have flesh that feels pain where the Tin Man is made of tin that doesn ' t hurt when someone is using you as punching bag and I need to eat where the Tin Man doesn ' t have to worry about food , just the oil can to unrust his joints . My oil can does not come easily , because it takes time to heal everything just like it takes time to get to point of who I was before I found my dad . " Grace said .

" But , you don ' t have to do it alone . " Chase said .

" I ' m not alone Chase . Do you really think I would have gotten this far alone and without my dad or friends around ? I am healing and parts have completely healed over , but not all of me is healed . The one part still left to heal is that one that I need your support with , but that no one can do for me . " Grace said .

" What ? " Roode asked .

" My heart and feelings that tell me who I am and what emotions are right to use with the situations I am in at the time . " Grace answered .

" But , " Storm started to say .

" Storm the same goes for me . I can ' t get the time back I lost with Grace and I can ' t give Grace the time she should of had with Aubrey . We know you are trying to help , but this is something that Grace and I have to deal with Storm . " I said looking at Grace and then Storm .

" Yeah , sure . " Storm said .

Grace looked at the Cowboy for a moment and then got up and went to her room .

**Storm ' s P . O . V . **

After Grace went to her room I walked outside to think . Why was I interfering so much in this issue with Harris and Grace ? They were the ones who need to sort this whole mess out , but I keep getting more involved than I should with the situation . Sure helping Chris find Grace and having that house destroyed wasn ' t a bad idea and helped both of them . But , the questioning Chris ' s decisions and figuring out both of their feelings and emotions is going to far in helping them .

" James , " Roode called me .

" Yes , Bobby ? " I asked him .

" You okay ? " Roode asked .

" I ' m fine , I just shouldn ' t have questioned Chris ' s judgement or both of their feelings . I keep wanting to help them heal , but I am pushing to much and feel like I am getting in the way . " I said to him .

" A lot has happened between both of them over the last five years . They both have become more close and they depend on each other to pick the other up when things are rough . They except help in certain places of the healing that both are going through , but when its something deep within them they close the door to everyone else , but the other . " Jeff said as he walked over to Roode and myself .

" What are you talking about Jeff ? " I asked .

" You were kind of confusing . " Roode said .

" Chris and Grace are trying to be a family for each other . Although they may except outside help from us in places where it is need , like destroying that house Grace was in when that man was hurting her . But , when it comes to their emotions and dealing with family issues , like losing Aubrey or trying to build the family bond that they lost when Grace was kidnapped , they prefer to work out that issue as just the two of them . " Jeff said .

" So , you are saying they don ' t want me helping them or here ? " I asked .

" No , thats not what I am saying . James , you are a father , Roode is father , Styles is a father , I am a father , but the difference in our experience in being fathers to our kids and Chris ' s experience in being a father to Grace is that we were there from the start of our children ' s life . Chris and Grace didn ' t get that bonding experience that a father and his child should have from the time a child is born , and by circumstances beyond anyones control and beyond comprehending from us and especially from Chris and Grace . " Jeff explained .

" I understand . " I looked at the younger Hardy .

" Me too , " Roode agreed .

" But , what about Grace being sick ? " I asked .

" Thats for Chris and Grace to work through . " AJ said walking to them .

" Agreed , " Jeff and Roode both said .

" Of course . " Storm said .

" They will let us know if they need us , Storm . " AJ said .

**Grace ' s P . O . V . **

I was watching Storm out the window . I hated being rough with him , but having someone question the feelings that I don ' t even understand isn ' t what I need at this moment . I just hope I didn ' t upset him or the others .

A knock came at my door .

" Come in , " I said moving to my desk .

Daddy walked into my room and sat on my bed .

" You okay ? " He asked .

" Yes sir , I just hope nothing I said upset the Cowboy . " I said to him .

" I know baby . " Dad said to me .

" I just wish I could understand these emotions I have and that they didn ' t confuse me so much . Everyone tells me listen to my heart and it will guide me through what I am feeling , but if I don ' t understand what is in my heart or what these feelings are then how will my heart help me ? " I asked .

" Because your heart is where feelings come from . " Dad said to me .

" But , sometimes what is in someones heart is nothing but evil . If I don ' t know what feelings are or if I don ' t understand how feelings work , then how will I know what is the right way to feel ? " I asked still confused .

" Grace , you know the difference in right and wrong because of what you went through in that house and you have this little voice inside of you that tells if what you are doing is wrong , especially if you are a good person . " Dad said .

" I guess I understand . " I looked back out the window Roode , AJ , and Jeff where now outside with Storm .

" You do understand some feelings Grace . " Dad said to me .

" What feelings ? " I asked .

" Love , compassion , remorse , those are feelings , too . Remorse will also keep you from doing wrong , because it makes you feel guilty when you do or say something that isn ' t right . " Dad said .

" Compassion ? " I asked .

" Compassion is your ability to be sympathetic towards people who are going through hard times like we have . I think you understand what people go through when they are hurting , when they are in darkness , and when they are lonely and you have enough compassion and thought from what happen to you that you want to help people who are also going through difficulties in their lives . " Dad explained .

" Makes sense . " I said .

" And I think you already know about love ? " Dad asked .

" Yes I do . I love you , Daddy . " I said to him .

" I love you , too , baby girl . " Dad said holding his arms out to me .

" What about freedom ? " I asked coming into daddy ' s arms for him to hold me .

" Freedom ? " Dad asked .

" Is freedom an emotion ? " I asked .

" It can be . People have the freedom to feel as they choose and to be who they want to be . But , even in freedom we have rules and laws to make sure problems don ' t get out of hand . " Dad answered .

" Yes sir , " I said to him .

" Does your throat hurt baby ? " Dad asked concerned .

" A little , " I said laying my head down on his shoulder .

" Here let me feel of your forehead baby girl . " Dad said and I raised my head up , so , he could put his hand on my forehead .

" You are still a little warm . If you are running a fever in the morning then we won ' t be sending you to school . " Dad said .

" Why not ? " I asked .

" Because we can ' t have other kids catching what you have . " Dad said .

" Yes sir . " I said laying my head back down on his shoulder .

" I think somebody is tired as well ? " Daddy asked me with a small smile .

" Yes sir , but your shoulder is also cooler than what my head feels right now . " I said putting my arms around him .

" Here lay down on the bed , so , I can get your antibiotics that way it might make you feel better , sweetheart . " Daddy said .

" Yes sir . " I did as he asked . Dad was back in no time with the antibiotics and a small glass of water .

" Here baby this should help . " He said

" Yes sir . " I said as I sat up and took the antibiotics .

" Alright why don ' t you try and get some sleep . It might help you feel better , too , Grace . " Daddy said .

Daddy laid down beside me and pulled me into his arms onto his shoulder . For a while I just layed there listening to my dad ' s heartbeat and breathing , until sleep took me . I didn ' t feel dad get up and put me back down on the bed gently , so , he wouldn ' t wake me . I didn ' t feel him give me a kiss on my forehead either .

" Night little one . " He said and then walked out of my room .


	17. Parenting

Chapter 16 : Parenting

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or the other Impact stars . I do own Grace and the story plot . _

**Harris ' s P . O . V . **

I walked back down the stairs after Grace went to sleep .

" How is she ? " Eric asked .

I smiled a little at EY ' s concern for my daughter ' s well being . He wasn ' t nagging or poking like everyone else was in the house . Eric was just concerned for a friend and that friend was my daughter .

" Grace is okay Eric , she is just asleep and trying to recuperate from being ill . " I said to him .

" You know he doesn ' t mean to pry . " Eric said .

" Who are you talking about ? " I asked him .

" Storm , he doesn ' t mean to pry or pressure you guys into anything . " Eric answered .

" Eric do you even know what you are talking about ? " I asked . I hope he was trying to sound like the others .

" I am talking about Storm wanting to help you guys . Look , I know I am usually the comedy guys with the ha ha funny jokes and the one that everyone thinks doesn ' t know what is going on . But , there is one thing that I see more than anyone and that is when someone is trying his best to help out a friend and that friend is the same person that came to him and the rest of his colleague for help that is now trying to keep everything behind lock doors and not let anyone in to help open curtains to a dark room that can let some light in to help heal everything . I am not an idiot Wildcat . " Eric said to me in a matter of fact tone .

" Eric , its not that simple . I know Storm wants to help , I know that everyone wants to help and some of the things that you guys have helped with is much appreciated . I would have never found Grace if it hadn ' t been for you guys , and you guys destroying the house and excepting Grace as part of this family I can ' t be more grateful to you guys for doing that . But , trying to piece back together what time has taken away from me and Grace and what emotional effects that guy did to my baby isn ' t something that can be fixed easily and its something that Grace and I as father and daughter need to figure out as a family . Its not that don ' t want your help , its that there are somethings I need to do as father to help my little girl . " I said to him trying to get him to understand , but not raising my voice to Showtime .

" Sure , but do remember that when you do need us . Your friends are not to far away and that you guys don ' t have to do this alone . " Petey said walking into the room and sitting on the couch next to Eric .

" I know that and I am grateful to you guys for being so good to her and helping the both of us . " I said tears falling from my eyes .

" You know you never had to hide those from us . " Chase said .

" What ? " I asked .

" The tears , you didn ' t have to hide the tears from us . You trying so hard to be tough for Grace and to put on a good front for the rest of those in the room at the time , but you also hold those emotions in that is like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off . Then , once it does , you push everyone away at the time and then feel guilty about doing it where you bottle up even more emotions . " Andy said .

" We are not indestructable by your tears and we won ' t fall apart or make you feel like you are any less a man . Those tears help get rid of all of the rage , the fear , and the stress you are feeling and some of us would rather you shed them than hurt yourself from holding in all of those emotions that can build to something catastrophically dangerous for everyone involved . " Matt added .

" Why are you guys worried about this ? I ' m not going to self - destruct or anything else similar . I am trying to raise my kid and help her heal from all the hell that man put her through when he took her from the hospital the day she was born . So , please everyone just lay off . Yes , I asked for help when she went missing , because I didn ' t know where to start looking for her and hoped that someone would have ears to listen to what was going on at the time . Thankfully enough Andy and Chase picked her up instead of that man the day she ran from the house . But , I don ' t like people questioning my decisions in helping her heal and some of this you guys have no clue how both of us feel . This is something I need to do for Grace , end of story . I am not going to repeat myself again . " I said frustrated .

" But , Chris . . . " Matt said , before Jeff interrupted him . He , Storm , Roode , and AJ had just walked in from outside .

" Matt , stop hounding Chris . He has a point , we don ' t know what he and Grace went through and we don ' t know how they feel , and I ' m not going to sit in here like a shrink and try to figure everything out for them . If he wishes to figure this last part or whatever part of Grace ' s healing without our help then let him . Maybe it will help Chris heal as well . Trust me , I may not know how they feel , but I do know what its like to have issues that everyone wants to comment on and everyone thinking they know how to help me . But , it never helped , it only pushed me further and further away from healing and that doesn ' t need to happen here . So , everyone chill and let Chris and Grace figure this out . Just know this Chris , I can ' t speak for everyone else , but if you guys need help , you know how to get in contact with me . " Jeff looked at me .

" I know and thank you . " I said getting up and walking to the kitchen .

" Jeff , what was that ? " Petey asked .

" Petey neither one of them is going to heal with us hanging over them . So , let Chris and Grace deal with it as a family . " Jeff said .

" Agreed , " Storm and AJ both said .

" So , where is Grace ? " Roode looked at me , I was standing in the doorway of the kitchen listening to them .

" She is upstairs sleeping . " I said with a look that said none of them better disturb or wake her or they would feel the wrath of the overprotective , daddy Wildcat .

" So , how long before she has her tonsils taken out ? " Chase asked .

" After the strep throat goes down . " I said giving Chase a look .

" What ? Chris , I respect your decision of not wanting us prying into both of your emotions or questioning the way you raise her . But , Grace is still one of my best friends , so , quit with the death stares Cat . I am just being concerned for my friends physical well being . " Chase looked at me .

" I agree with Chase . " Eric said .

" Fair enough . " I said .

" Do you want us to leave ? " Andy asked .

" What makes you ask that Andy ? " I looked at him .

" Because , you are starting to sound like it Chris . Look , I can ' t begin to understand what you and Grace went through . But , I am not going to pretend that Chase and I both saw what you did when we went back to that house she was being kept in , Chris . We saw the whole house and heard everything she said , we saw the table and the strap man . I am not a parent , but I am guessing that seeing something like that knowing good well what it was used for and the evidence on those said objectss is eating you up inside . So , you are trying to protect her with everything you have which includes not wanting to talk about her dating . Because you have a fear of someone hurting her again and you not being able to do anything about it or to stop it , just like with her being kidnapped and mistreated . But , let me tell you this . We are your friends and we are Grace ' s friends , and I can 100 percent guarantee that none of these guys in here would do anything harmful to you guys . " Andy said with reasoning .

" Why are do you and Jeff make more sense than the others , and you guys are the strange ones ? " Storm asked .

" Because I am a parent . " Jeff said .

" Then what is Andy ' s reasoning ? " I asked .

" Because I am trying to understand what is going through a father ' s mind . " Andy said easing up .

" What are you not telling ? " Chase looked at his best friend .

" I ' ve been waiting all day to announce my good news . " Andy said .

" What news ? " Storm asked .

" I ' m going to be a dad . " Andy said . We all looked at him for a moment .

" What ? " I asked looking at him .

" Debra is pregnant , found out about a week ago . " Andy smiled a little .

" And I am just finding out about it . Lord , I am going to be Uncle Chase . There are going to be little Natural rug rats running around here . " Chase said .

" Good lord and we thought Storm having kids was going to be the end of our sanity . Thank God , Makayla ' s smarter than he is though . We might have to watch out for Mason . " Roode said .

" Bobby , you might want to look at the Cowboy . " Petey said .

Roode looked at James who was glaring at him .

" I was joking . " Bobby said .

" Shut up while you ' re ahead It Factor . " Storm said .

" Congrats Andy , " I said to him .

" Thanks , Chris . " Andy said .

**A/N : Cool , so , we have Andy Douglas becoming a parent now . I actually maybe writing a story for Andy Douglas and Debra Douglas in the near future and maybe one with his own kid . I am also currently working on names for the baby , suggestions would be appreciated . **


End file.
